Ketchum's Eleven
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Probably the best Ocean's Eleven Parody Fanfic. Ash Ketchum is out of Prison on parole and he already has a plan: Rob three of Seto Kaiba's Game Corners with the help of Sakura Avalon and nine professionals. [Final part now up.]
1. Ideas and Planning

**Ketchum's Eleven **

_01: Ideas and Planning _

A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

In a parole board hearing room, three board members were at a stand as Ash Ketchum was brought in by guards into the board room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Ash greeted back.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Ash Ketchum"

"Thank you. Mr. Ketchum, the purpose of this meeting is to determine whether, if released, you are likely to break the law again. While this is the first time you are convicted, you have been implicated in a few other confidence schemes and frauds. What can you tell us about this?

"Like you said, I was never charged."

"Mr. Ketchum, could you tell us the reason why you chose to commit this crime or was there a good reason why you simply got caught this time?"

"My wife left me. I was upset, so I went down the path of self-destruction," Ash explained.

"If released, is it likely that you would fall back into the same pattern.

Ash smiled. "She already left me once. I don't think she'll do it again..."

The board members look upon themselves, then, the one final question pops up.

"Mr. Ketchum, what do you think you would do if you're released?"

Ash gave a bit of thought, and then asked, "No clue. What about you? What do you think you would do if I'm released?"

"Well, we're debating on whether we could...hey!"

* * *

Ash was released on parole and Guard Motoko was giving Ash his possessions and the necessary papers that certify the return.

"Sign this," Motoko said as she hands Ash a pen. Then she adds a letter to the pile. "This came in today. Anything else would be forwarded to your parole officer."

Ash opens the mail and reads it. Motoko looks over Ash's shoulder and sees the return address.

"Your lawyers?" Motoko asked.

"My wife's," Ash replied and reads the letter.

"What does it say?"

Ash looks up. "I'm a very free man."

* * *

Ash changes out of the prison outfit into his usual jeans, black t-shirt, blue and white shirt and a red cap. Then he picks up a wedding ring. "To wear or not to wear..."

* * *

Ash walks out of Kanto Prison. Indeed a very free man as he breaths in the fresh air outside the prison walls...and not to mention carbon monoxide from the early morning traffic rush...

"Damn, couldn't they at least let me out through a side road?" Ash said as he coughs through the fumes.

* * *

Ash enters the Celadon Game Corner. Ash took out some money and puts it at the counter. "I need some coins."

"Sorry sir, but you need a Coin Case..."

Ash sighed; he dumped his hand into a bin and takes out a Coin Case. "You mean this?" Ash said as he shakes out the rubbish from the case...

"Yes sir." The casher exchanged the money for the Coins.

Later, Ash looks around the Gaming Corner from a blackjack table, looking for an old friend. No luck. So Ash looks back at his game.

"I stay" Ash puts down his cards. The dealer and Ash reveals their cards. "Twenty-two, dealer bust."

The game continued in Ash's favor until another dealer arrived and took over the losing dealer's place. Ash looks at the new dealer, purple hair and male. Not the one Ash is looking for but he knows the dealer.

"Hello, Jimmy."

The dealer looks up. Someone recognized him. He quickly hides his shock.

"I'm sorry sir. You must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is _Eric_, see?" The dealer taps on his name tag. A supervisor walked by...

"My mistake," Ash said as he collected his winnings. "Table's cold, anyway."

"You might like to have a drink at Celadon Hotel lounge. It gets busy at one, sir."

"Thanks, Eric."

* * *

At the Celadon Hotel lounge, Ash was having a drink while reading the papers. He looks at the time. 12:58 and no sign of _'Eric'_. Ash continues to read the paper. **'Digi-Palace Casino to be demolished; Former Owner Denounces Plans'.** Ash looks at the photographs. The first one appeared to have a photographer with bad hand-eye coordination, but Ash was able to see the new owner of _'Digi-Palace'_, Seto Kaiba, but the woman with him has her head cut off the picture. In the second picture, the former owner, Taichi Kamiya, was on his knees.

"Anything good in the papers?" A voice asked.

Ash looks up and sees _'Eric'_ sitting across him in a completely different outfit.

"Eric?"

"Good to see you, Ash. The name _Jimmy Stuart_ wouldn't get by the Gaming Board. You got out?"

"Just."

"And you're turning over a new leaf."

Ash gets a bit closer to James and asks, "You seen her?"

"Last I heard, she went back to Tomoeda. Teaching Anime Characters how to play Duel Monsters." James realized what Ash wants. "Why? Got something planned already?"

Ash smiled. "I only just got out this morning."

James stares at Ash for a moment. Ash grins. He has something planned.

* * *

"It's a tough life for our work now. Everybody is so serious. Too many guns and too many computers. What do you want to do? Steal from ordinary people?" James asks.

"That would be criminal," Ash said as he and James walk through the streets.

"What do we have left? Pokémon centers are funded separately and banks have no money. The only places with cash around are..."

"Game Corners."

James stopped walking, realizing what Ash meant. "Don't tell me..."

"I will..."

James continued walking and catches up with Ash. "When?"

"Soon. Interested?"

James' smile was the answer Ash needed.

"Give me a second." Ash walks to a phone booth and makes a call. "Yes, Officer Narusegawa. My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm just out and I'm supposed to check in with you within 24 hours." Ash listens. "No madam, I haven't gotten into any trouble. No drinking."

Ash continues to listen to the officer while drinking some alcohol. "No, I wouldn't even think of leaving this region."

* * *

The next day, Ash took a flight to Tokyo...

At Tomoeda, a woman was leaning on her car while eating some nachos when a young Anime Character from Pokémon Advanced, Max, walks up to her.

"Sakura! You're here..."

Sakura and Max walked into a back alley. Max started talking.

"I don't know if you have your own business like _'Sakura Inc.'_ but I think you should think about it. Yesterday, I was talking to my manager..."

" Madison?"

"Not that Madison, but another Madison. My Business Manager's name is also Madison. She was telling me about this, like researching this for a future gig and use it for tax dodge. She suggest that I write you a check..."

Sakura looks at the Anime Character.

"Or we could use Cash."

Sakura and the Anime character entered a club the Anime characters were partying.

"Alright. Who's here, Max?" Sakura asks.

"Rini is here. Tommy is here. But Daichi couldn't make it. He had to do some reshoots because somebody figured out that the budget for the new season of Beyblade was coming out of Canada."

"That's a problem."

"Negi is here," Max added.

"I thought they were still filming that Magister Negi Magi Anime series?" Sakura asked.

"Couldn't work out the dates, but he did bring one of his students."

"Not the violent one..."

Max nods.

"I stopped watching any series by Ken Akamatsu after they did not show the episode 25."

Sakura and Max entered a room where Rini (from **Sailor Moon**), Tommy (from **Digimon Frontier**) and Negi (from **Magister Negi Magi**) were at the table. Asuna (from** Magister Negi Magi**) is standing behind Negi as an observer.

"Its time to duel..."

* * *

The four-way duel lesson has begun and Max decide to start it off...

"Alright, I put one card face down. And I end my..."

Sakura leans to Max's ear and whispered, "Why you choose to put that card down is your business. But you have to make them think it's down there for a reason. Understand?"

Max nods.

Sakura was whispering to Rini. "Rini, you must know what you have. Looking won't change anything. Leave them the way they are or put a card down and make your move."

Next, Sakura was giving some tips to Negi. "I know she's your student, Negi, but you can't. Thank you."

A few minutes later. "I got all five pieces of Exodia."

"Very good, Max. Let's have a break."

* * *

Sakura walked to the bar in the nightclub.

"How's the game?" The bartender shouted over the music.

"Longest day of my life," Sakura replied.

"What!"

"I'm stealing your wife," Sakura replied at the same volume she used earlier.

"Great!" The bartender gave the thumbs up.

As Sakura looked at the crowd, she caught sight of a familiar face outside, but she lost sight of the person as he walked through. Sakura returned to the room.

"Hey, Sakura. We have another player, if it's alright with you."

Sakura looks at the new arrival next to Max. "What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I heard that there was a four-way duel in progress. I hope I'm not intruding."

"It just finished and I won," Max said.

"Really?"

"Who told you we were playing a game?" Sakura asked.

"I don't remember."

"Alright, let's make it five-on-one duel," Sakura said. Then, she points at Ash. "You're going down, Ketchum."

* * *

Later in the duel, Ash was proving to be a difficult opponent, especially when he has powerful cards...

"So, Mr. Ketchum. What do you do for a living? If you don't mind," Max asks.

"Why should I mind? Two cards face down and I switch my monster to defense mode." Ash switched his card and then looks at Max. "I just got out of prison."

"Really?" Max looks at the other players. "Really..."

Sakura looks at Rini carelessly showing her cards. "Rini, cards showing."

Rini quickly covered her cards. "Sorry." She looks at Ash. "What did you go to prison for?"

"I stole things."

"What things? Jewels? Diamonds?"

Silence. Then Sakura said, "Digimon Matrimonial Headmasks."

Everyone just went "Wa?"

"From a museum?" Rini asked.

"Gallery."

"How much do they have in those...Digimon Matrimonial..."

"HeadMasks," Ash finished. "And they're worth a lot to the Digimons."

"I heard that they weren't pleased when you tried to swipe one while wearing the mask," Sakura said as she draws her card. "I place a card face down in defense mode and end my turn. You sure have a lot of bad luck that time."

Ash draws a card. "I will use _Polymerization_ to fuse my monsters _Summoned Skull_ and _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ to special summon _Black Skull Dragon_ to the field. Next, I will set a monster card on the field and then, I will place four cards face down." Ash places four cards on the field.

"Alright, remember the first rule of Duel Monsters?" asked Sakura.

"Err...never bet with your cards?" said Rini.

"I think it was always keep your trump card as the best," corrected Max.

"Meowth, that's right. My friend is really pushing me to the limit. Time for you to use your best moves." Then, Sakura adds, "And if you can't handle it, you can surrender, but if you do, you'll lose a thousand."

The other kids made their moves before Sakura made hers.

"Alright, my first move would be flip summon my face down Monster._ Dark Magician Girl_!" Sakura reveals her face down Monster. "Followed by using _Sage's Stone_ to special summon the _Dark Magician_." Sakura special summons the Dark Magician. But Sakura's not finished yet. "Now, I will tribute my two Magicians in order to summon..._Sorcerer of Dark Magic_!" Sakura tributes the two Monsters and summons the monster that has equal attack power to the Black Skull Dragon, the Sorcerer of Dark Magic. "Your trap cards are useless, Ketchum."

Ash smiled. "You're wrong. I don't need a trap to trap all of you. I will use my _Black Skull Dragon_ to attack your _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_!"

"But that means both of the monsters will be destroyed."

Sakura and Ash put their monsters in the graveyard. "Next, I will use the Trap card, _Just Deserts_, to give you your just deserts. 500 life points per monster on the field to be exact. Next, I will reveal my _Princess of Tsurugi_ and inflict another 500 for every magic and trap card you have on the field."

Those last two moves brought the other player's life points to zero, but Sakura was the only one left as she didn't have any monsters, magic or trap cards on the field.

"Alright, Ketchum. I surrender." Sakura puts her hand on her deck.

"Great. You each owe me a thousand, which gives me five thousand." Ash counted, then he takes out a book. "By the way, could you sign something for me? I have friends who are big fans of your shows..."

* * *

The Anime Characters walked out of the room, only to enter a large mob of fans who want the characters' autographs. Sakura and Ash walked through the crowd to the exit.

Sakura was driving her car with Ash on the passenger's side.

"Ash...you were so..."

"Mean? Yeah, I know."

"How was your time?" Sakura asked. "You get the cookies I made?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I came to see you first?"

Ash takes out the winnings from the game and gave half to Sakura. "Two thousand and five hundred for you, with no tax deductions."

"Ash, you had just embarrassed me earlier, by barging into my new workplace, and ruining my professional reputation. At least tell me you got something better than this."

"Oh yeah, I got something better."

* * *

Ash and Sakura were sitting at a cafe having coffee.

"How's the wife?" asked Sakura.

Ash gives a glare at Sakura, giving Sakura the message. Not the right conversation starter.

"Ok. Tell me," said Sakura.

"Well, it's never been done before. It needs some planning and a large crew."

"Guns?"

"Not loaded ones. But it needs to be precise as there's a lot of security. But the risk is worth..."

"Ok, and the target?"

"Around eight figures."

"I said, _'and the target?'_"

Ash got closer to Sakura's ear and whispered, "When was the last time you were in Domino City?"

"What? You're going to knock over a Game Corner?"

Ash shakes his head and shows three fingers. _Three Game Corners_. Sakura puts down her coffee.

* * *

That night, Sakura and Ash were inside the Mahora Academy Library, the biggest library in the world on an island. They were in the underground levels of the library. Through the use of flashlights, Ash finally found the blueprints needed for the idea.

"Here it is. The vault at **'** **Kaiba**** Land'**." Ash puts the blueprints on the table.

Sakura looks through the plans. "You know what? This is the probably the most inaccessible vault ever designed." Sakura looks at the blueprints again. "I mean, this is definitely the most inaccessible vault ever designed. Like this place but with fewer exits."

"Yep."

"But you said three Gaming Corners?"

Ash takes out more blueprints. "These feed into the money pile at both **'Duelist Kingdom'** and **'The Black Clown'**."

"Hang on. _Kaiba Land_, _Duelist_ _Kingdom_...don't tell me. We're robbing Seto Kaiba!"

"Yes. Do you think he'll mind?" Ash asked.

"I think more than that."

* * *

A librarian with blue hair entered the library with a flashlight.

* * *

Ash keeps the blueprints.

"But you'll need lots of people and a combination of cons," Sakura said.

"What do you think?" Ash asked.

Sakura counts her fingers. "Well, I think you're looking for a _Bakura_, a _Shobu Kirufuda_, one _Mimi Tachikawa_, two _Ken Ichijoujis_ and a _Yugi Moto_. Oh, and the biggest _Greymon_ you can find. Ok, so, how are you going to fund this?"

"As long as we're hitting the Gaming Corners, we'll get our bankroll. Seto Kaiba has lots of enemies."

"But who would be willing to fund us as if he's got nothing to lose..." Sakura realized who's going to be their _'sponsor'_.

"Kamiya," both said in unison.

* * *

The librarian was walking towards the part of the library where Sakura and Ash are...

* * *

"So?" Ash asks Sakura.

"Here's my thoughts. Why not you take this plan, kick it around for a week or two. Sleep on it. Turn it over in your head and never bring this up to me again."

Ash was not listening. "Yes. And you were saying?"

"I'm saying that it's like trying to build a house of cards during an earthquake."

"Really? I thought it was much harder than that."

The librarian flashes the light at Ash and Sakura.

"Oh Pika! Would you lower it, Nodoka?" Ash said.

"Sorry." The librarian, Nodoka Miyazaki, lowers the flashlight. "Have you found what you wanted?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Do you mind if I borrow a couple of drawings for the night? Just need to make some copies," Ash said.

"Sure. Only the Library Exploration Club comes regularly and it's not for the books."

Ash took out some money and handed it to Nodoka. "Thanks."

* * *

Ash and Sakura were waiting at the elevator to get out of the library...

"I need a reason, Ash. And it better not be for the money."

"Well, I'm no Jerry or Lizzy Maguire," said Ash.

Sakura sighs. "Why do this?"

Ash grins. "Why not do this?"

Sakura stares at Ash, waiting for an explanation. "Well...tell me."

"Ok, yesterday, when I walked out of the Prison, in my favorite outfit, you're stealing off some kids who don't know how to play duel monsters properly. And that is because they do not understand how it works. The cards are the reason why you win. Not skill, not luck and not brute strength. Unless you believe in the heart of the cards, you will take that big risk. And then...the duel is yours."

Silence...then the elevator doors open.

"I have no idea what the hell you just said, but I'm in." Sakura said. "Have you been practicing that speech?"

"A bit. Though I did make up some of it on the spot. Did I rush through it? It felt like I rushed it."

"No, it was good. Though you're still being mean to those kids, though."

The two stepped inside the elevator. As the door closes, Sakura says, "I wonder what will Kamiya say about this."

**End of Part 1**


	2. Recruiting Nuts

**Ketchum's Eleven **

_02: Recruiting Nuts _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

"You have got to be out of your freaking minds!"

Taichi Kamiya, the former owner of the **'Digi-Palace'** was in his own living room, where Ash and Sakura were playing a game on Tai's PS2.

"Are you two listening to me? You are both nuts! I know more about Gaming Corners security than any other man alive. I invented it and it cannot be beaten. They got cameras, watchers, locks, timers and vaults. They're extremely armed enough to take over the Digi-World...ok, bad example."

"It's never been tried," Ash said.

"It's been tried. A few guys came even close. Remember the most successful robberies in Gaming history?"

**Flashback 1 **

A man in a Team Rocket uniform walks to a worker and snatches a money box from an employee. At that instant, five Squirtles jumped out of nowhere, and everything freezes with the Team Rocket member having a horrified expression on his face.

_Tai (V/O): In third place with the Bronze, a Team Rocket member grabs a money box at Goldenrod. He got two steps closer to the door before any living or undead soul before him. _

The flashback resumes and the poor Team Rocket member got Skull Bashed in five different directions.

**Flashback 2 **

A Meowth was running towards the Gaming Corner exit carrying a coin case full of coins. As the doors was about to open for him, a baton appeared out of nowhere and scene freezes...

_Tai (V/O): The second most successful robbery, a Meowth tried to steal from the Digimon-Center Gaming Corner. This guy actually had his brains backed up before they got him... _

The scene resumes with the Meowth getting hit on the head by the baton and the coin on his head knocked into his skull.

_Tai (V/O): As a result, they had to reupload his brains into his head for the next three weeks. Damn Pokémon. _

**Flashback 3 **

_Tai (V/O): The closest any man or monster that has gotten to rob a _ _Gaming Place__ is... _

The tourists and staff were running away as a Digimon runs through a glass door and only walked for about five steps when the shutters was about to close. Freeze scene.

_Tai (V/O): The Gold Saucer. He came, he grabbed, and he got conquered. _

The scene resumes as the shutters closed right on the Digimon.

**Taichi's mansion **

"So you see. You two may be professionals. I'm sure you'll be able to make it out of the joint. But lest we forget, once you're out of the door, we're still in the middle of the freaking hellhole!" Tai yelled.

Ash and Sakura finished their game.

"You're right, Tai." Sakura said, then to Ash, "He's right."

Ash nods. "Tai, you're totally right. I think our hearts are bigger than our brains."

"Exactly. Just pure ego," Sakura adds.

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah."

Ash and Sakura got up and bowed to Tai. "You have shown us the right path and we thank you for that."

"Look, we go all the way back. I owe you from that thing with the guy in the place and I'll never forget it."

"It was our pleasure," Ash said.

"I've never been to the Digi-World," Sakura said.

"Give my sister your addresses. I got some old video games I could give you.

Ash and Sakura were walking towards the exit.

"By the way, out of curiosity," Tai said. "Which Game Corners did you blockheads pick to rob?"

Ash smiled and turns towards Tai. "Easy, **'** **Kaiba** **Land****'**, **'** **Duelist** **Kingdom****'** and the **'Black Clown'**."

Tai sees the connection. "Those are Seto Kaiba's Game Corners!"

Sakura nods. "Yep, he's right."

Tai takes a sip of his drink. "What do you have against Kaiba?"

Ash walks to Tai. "The real question is what do you have against him?" Ash asked.

"He torpedoed my gaming corner, kicked me out, and he's going to blow it up for a car park! I don't think I don't see what you're doing!

"What are we doing, Tai?" Sakura asked.

"If you're going to rob Seto Kaiba, you'd better know what you're doing. This used to be easy. Hit a guy and he will whack you. Easy as that, but with Kaiba..." Tai shudders. "And the end of this, he'd better not know you're involved, know your names or think you're dead. Because he'll kill you and than make your former life a living hell."

"And that's why we've got to be very careful. We have to make it just right and well funded," Ash said.

"You're nuts! And you're going to need a crew who are as nuts as you are..." Silence. Tai looks around and whispered to Ash and Sakura, "Who do you have in mind?"

Ash and Sakura smiled.

* * *

_Sakura (V/O): Alright, who's in? _

_Ash (V/O): James Stuart is in. He has developed a bad case of hay fever and has filed for a transfer to a more urban climate. _

**Celadon** **City**

James was doing a faux-sneeze into a handkerchief as his boss was signing the paperwork...

Next, James disembarks from a plane at Domino Airport, the city where he is transferred to.

* * *

_Ash (V/O): And our wheels? _

**Digi-World **

At a race way, a tank with antenna was on the race way. Next to it is a larger tank. Inside the real tank, a bluish-purple-haired boy was at the driver's seat, while another bluish-purple-haired boy was holding a remote control at track-side.

_Sakura (V/O): I talked to Koji and Koichi yesterday. _

_Ash (V/O : The light and dark twins? _

_Sakura (V/O): They're both in the Digi-World. I got the feeling that they're ready for anything. _

The lights change from red to green, and the race is on. The real tank is ahead of the remote-controlled one. But before the real tank could go any further ahead, the miniature tank shoots a shell at the capillary of the regular tank, taking it out and slowing the larger of the two tanks.

"Hey! I thought you said no cannons!" Koji yelled out.

"No I didn't," Koichi said from the side lines.

Koji quickly aimed the real tank's turret at the smaller tank. Koji fires a shell at the remote-control tank, leaving behind a small hole at where his brother's remote control tank used to be.

"I'm declared the winner by default," Koji announced.

* * *

_Ash (V/O): Electronics? _

_Sakura (V/O): Metabee. _

**Riverview **

A surveillance camera was watching two suspicious characters in full body rubber suits. The surveillance camera is currently planted on top of a surveillance van, under the disguise of a pest exterminator. Metabee was watching the conversation with two criminals as a couple of officers from the Select Corps.

Ash: How are his nerves?

Sakura: Ok...Not so bad that you would notice.

One of the officers was about to adjust the monitor when Metabee stopped him.

"Hey! Don't touch it!"

"What!" The officer asked.

"How would you like it if I put my face in front of your Medabot's gun and asking him to fire it?"

"Hey, Metabee. Relax," The second officer said, trying top calm Metabee down.

* * *

During the daytime, Metabee was walking through the streets of Riverview, towards a Cafe, where Ash and Sakura were waiting. Metabee took a letter from Ash and walks off...

"Munitions?" Sakura asked.

Ash looks at his list. "Tracey Sketchit."

"Dead."

Ash was surprised. "Really? While watching wild Pokémon?"

Sakura shakes her head. "No, got on the wrong side of a Golem's Rollout during a Pokémon Battle."

"Sent any flowers?"

"I stole his sketchbooks."

Ash looks back at his list. "Eriol?"

Sakura looks at her watch. "Erm...today's Sunday, right?"

Ash nods.

"Could you give me a few seconds?" Sakura gets up and walks off...

* * *

**Bank of Riverview **

As it was a Sunday, no one would be in a bank unless you're a security guard or a bank robber. Eriol Hiragizawa and his gang are part of the latter group as they were right outside the bank vault in the basement and, Eriol was lining up some explosives on the vault door.

"Now, let's see some fireworks," Eriol said as he rubbed his hands. The gang behind him quickly ran around a corner as Eriol wires the explosives to a remote detonator and joins up with his gang around the corner.

"I always wanted to say this. Fire in the Hole!" Eriol detonates the bomb.

The vault door exploded, and the other gang members quickly entered the vault, but not before the alarm rang loudly. Eriol looked back at his gang.

"You imbeciles! I thought I told you to switch off the alarm!"

* * *

Eriol was handcuffed and sitting on the footpath next to a police car. An explosives cop was next to Eriol.

"And is that all you used during the event? Nothing else?" The cop asked.

"Are you accusing me of bobby-trapping?" Eriol asked back.

"Well? Do you?"

"Booby-trapping isn't Mr. Hiragizawa's style," a voice said. The cop turns around and sees Sakura in a suit and shades. "Isn't that right, Eriol?"

"Meowth, that's right," Eriol said.

Sakura takes out a badge and briefly shows it before keeping it. "Hikaru, **CLAMP**. Let me take a guess. A G4 wired to a remote detonator that is doublecoilled, backwound, and a quick fuse that has a drag of 20 feet."

The cop has blank face. He has no idea what Sakura said.

"That's our man. And did you search this scumbag...for booby-traps. Really searched, not just for weapons.

"Err..." Now the cop is totally confused. At that moment, Sakura pulls up Eriol and pushes him onto the cop car and 'searches' him for any explosives.

"Will you go see Wizard and tell him that I need to see him."

"Who?" The cop asked.

"Just go find him, will you?" Sakura said. The cop walks off, now not even sure what he is doing. At the same time, Sakura whispered to Eriol, "How quickly can you make something out of what I gave you?"

"Done," Eriol said. "Thirty seconds?"

"From when?"

Eriol snaps the explosive with his handcuffed hands. "Now."

Eriol and Sakura quickly walked away from the police car towards the barricade of police cars and a crowd of people.

"How long left?" Sakura whispered.

"Fifteen. Is Ash here?"

"At the cafe."

Eriol smiled. "Good to be working with professionals again." Eriol checked Sakura's watch. "Ok, Now!"

Eriol and Sakura started running and Sakura shouted, "Everybody down! There's a bomb in the..."

BOOM! The cop car that Eriol was pushed on exploded onto a ball of flames as everyone dropped to the ground and Eriol and Sakura run past the crowd on the floor and towards an alley. As the smoke clears, there was no sign of Sakura or Eriol...

* * *

**Pokémon Circus **

Ash and Sakura were sitting in the seats as they were surrounded by kids and adults watching the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Amazing Pikachu!"

A Pikachu was on a tightrope above the ground.

"Ok, so he can walk on the rope," Ash said.

Sakura shakes her head as she watches. "No, more than that."

Pikachu was balancing a PokéBall on his head at the same time.

"Ok, so he can juggle. But we need something that can fit inside a box, not an acrobat. Who else is on the list?

"The Pikachu is."

"Who else?" Ash asked.

"Just watch."

The Pikachu roll himself up into a ball and rolls on the rope while keeping his balance. Everyone was impressed at that stunt.

"And if that wouldn't fit into a box, what will?" Sakura said.

Sakura and Ash walked out of the tent.

"We need Keitaro," Ash said to Sakura as they got into the car.

"He won't come. He left the game about a year ago."

"He lost his immortality?"

"Wife." Sakura bluntly said.

"Ok, you ask him."

Sakura sighs. "Yeah, who else but Sakura."

* * *

**Hinata Excavation Dig **

Keitaro was at an archeological dig. Keitaro puts down his shovel and takes out a banana. Then, he said, "I saw you when I was leaving the portable toilet. I even saw you before you got up this morning."

Sakura was standing behind Keitaro. "How's it going, Keitaro?" Sakura greeted.

"Never better."

"What's with the banana?" Sakura asked, pointing at the banana.

"Su gave it to me before going to the University. Says that it makes me more human with my immortality by slipping on it after eating."

"So why don't you fall into a tanker full of milk and drown?"

Keitaro looks up at Sakura. "Are you here to help me remove the curse of my immortality?"

"Just come with me to the restaurant..."

* * *

**Hinata Restaurant **

Sakura and Keitaro were at the restaurant as they were served with tea and some octopus balls.

"I thought you would be dead by now, Keitaro."

"Why do you think I was given the most dangerous jobs?"

Sakura looks at the dig site. "What are you digging for?"

"Digimon Matrimonial Headmasks," Keitaro said, and then looks at Sakura. "So, are you going to ask me or should I just say no and get it over with?"

"Keitaro, you're immortal and you're the best there is. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm an archeologist, I have a wife, my own Inn and I go to Tokyo University. So, I'm a change man.

"People like us don't change, Keitaro," Sakura said. "We stay sharp or we get sloppy, but we don't change."

"And what does that mean?"

A loud crash was heard. Keitaro and Sakura looked back at the dig site.

"Would that be one of the Digimon Matrimonial Headmasks?" Sakura asked.

"Sarah is prone to breaking artifacts," Keitaro said, and then he looks at Sakura and whispered, "Well, are you going to treat me like a grownup at least? What is the scam about?"

Sakura smiled and whispered into Keitaro's ear. Keitaro was listening intently to the plan, and then Sakura puts an envelope in Keitaro's hands and walks off.

More artifacts were broken as Keitaro weighs his options. Repairing broken objects and face danger or face more danger and get something out of it. Keitaro makes his decision.

* * *

"And Keitaro makes ten." Ash said as he crossed off the list.

Sakura and Ash were at a bar while everyone in the background was talking about the upcoming Gary Oak Pokémon Battle.

"Ten should do it, don't you think?"

Sakura shakes her head.

"Do you think we need one more?" Ash asked.

Sakura shrugs.

Ash repeated the same question again. "I said do you think we need one more?"

Sakura shrugs again.

"Fine, I'll get one more."

Ash walks out of the bar.

* * *

**Tokyo**

On a busy train, a young man with purple and blonde hair was watching a man in a red cap counting his Duel Monster cards. The man keeps his cards and makes his way to the exit. Yugi followed him out of the train through a different exit.

Yugi bumps into the red-cap man. "Sorry."

Yugi walks out of the station. He was about to check out his prize, only to find to his horror that not only he stole a fake card, but with the card comes with a note. One side reads _'Ash Ketchum'_. The other side was a message, _'Nice try kid, meet me at the 7th Heaven Bar'_

* * *

Yugi walks to the 7th Heaven bar, only to see a deck of cards, a drink on the table and Ash.

"Hi, Yugi. Please, sit down."

"Who are you?"

"A friend of your Grandfather, Solomon Moto."

Yugi sees that this person knows his grandfather and sits at the table.

"Solomon told me about you. He said that you have the fastest hands of them all. Didn't really expect you to swipe from duelists in the trains."

"It wasn't work. It was practice."

Ash takes out a plane ticket and puts it on the table, keeping his hand over it.

"Here's the deal, Yugi. You're either in or out, right now."

"What is it?"

"Plane ticket and a job offer."

"And you think I would accept it at this moment?"

"Your grandfather has every faith in you."

"He's always like that." Then he looks at Ash. "He didn't tell you?"

Ash shakes his head.

"He doesn't like me trading on his name as part of my job."

"Don't worry. If you do this job, your Grandfather will be trading on yours," Ash said.

"And if I say no?"

"Then, we get someone else who won't be as good. And you can resume to stealing cards from other duelists or have your voice stolen and implanted into a Prince of another realm." Ash looks up. "Check please!" Ash looks back at Yugi, only to see him read the letter. The deck of cards is still on the table, but the envelope is missing from Ash's hand.

"Best job I've ever seen you done," Ash complimented.

"I'm going back to Domino City, huh?"

"The home of Game Corners," Ash said.

And Yugi makes eleven.

**End of Part 2 **

**Character's List (The Thieves): **

Ash Ketchum **(Pokémon)** - Danny Ocean  
Sakura Avalon **(Card Captor Sakura)** - Rusty Ryan  
Taichi Kamiya **(Digimon 01)** - Reuben  
James **(Pokémon)** - Frank  
Koji and Koichi **(Digimon Frontier) **- Turk and Virgil  
Metabee **(Medabots)** - Livingston  
Eriol **(Card Captor Sakura)** - Basher  
Pikachu **(Pokémon) **- The Amazing Yen  
Keitaro **(Love Hina) **- Saul  
Yugi Moto **(Yu-Gi-Oh)** - Linus


	3. The Crew at Work

**Ketchum's Eleven **

_03: The Crew at Work _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

(A/N: I forgot to mention, I've placed in some subtle references and jokes that some of the more observant readers might notice...)

* * *

**Domino** **City****, the home of Game Corners **

**Tai's Mansion **

James was already at the mansion as the doorbell rings. Tai opens the door to find Metabee.

"Knock knock. Got any Medabots here?"

Behind Metabee were the K twins, Eriol, Pikachu, Keitaro and Yugi entering the house in no particular order.

"What did they do? Pay you group rate?" Tai asked.

* * *

Later, everyone was having a meal from the buffet table and minding their own business as Yugi looks around.

Ash, Sakura and Tai entered the room.

"Humans and non-humans, welcome to Domino City."

Everybody looked at Ash.

"Everybody eaten? Good. Everybody sober? Well, close enough. I think most of you know each other. But I don't think you've met Yugi Moto before. He's Solomon's grandson who was working in Tokyo."

Yugi waves at everyone around the room.

"Alright, before we start, nobody's on the line here yet. What I am about to propose to you is something that is both very dangerous and very rewarding. If you don't like that combination, then you are welcome to have as much food here and a safe journey. No hard feelings." Silence. "Otherwise, come with me."

Ash and Sakura walked out of the room, then Eriol decided to follow them, right behind him was Pikachu, James, Metabee, Koji, Koichi and Keitaro. Tai sees Yugi left in the room.

"Hi," Yugi said.

"You're Solomon's grandkid, right?"

"Yeah."

"Used to stay in Domino?"

"Yeah." Yugi nods.

"It's nice here. You like it?

"Yeah."

"Great," Tai said, then with a change of expression. "Get into the freaking room."

Tai pushed Yugi into the room, where everyone was waiting.

* * *

Inside, Ash unveils a model of the three largest gaming corners and the streets in the area.

"Everyone, this big piece of land in Domino City. Otherwise known as** Kaiba's Plot**. Together, the three Gaming Corners make the most in profit."

Sakura removes the ground level models, revealing the lower levels.

"Everyone, Kaiba Land's vault. Located below Kaiba's Plot, under almost two hundred feet of solid earth. It protects every coin that comes from each of those game corners above." Ash smiles with a dramatic silence. "We're going to rob it."

Everyone gave the breath of shock and awe.

"A typical smash-and-grab job?" Yugi asked.

Sakura puts the model in its place. "No, its a bit more complicated than that," Sakura said as she takes a remote and the TV shows security footage.

"Courtesy of James Stuart, our new worker at Kaiba Land. With some security tapes at Kaiba Land," explained Ash.

Everyone was watching the security footage.

"Here's the bad news," said Ash. "This place uses a security system that rivals most nuclear silos. First, we need to get near that lift."

Sakura points at the screen. "Here, here and here."

Ash continued. "Which anyone knows that we need just more than a smile. Next, through these doors, each require a different six-digit code that changes every twelve hours. Behind the doors is the elevator and this is where it gets tricky. The elevator won't move without an authorized fingerprint identification..."

"Which we can't fake," said Sakura.

"...and vocal confirmations from both the security center within Kaiba Land and the vault below..."

"Which we won't get," added Sakura.

"And not to mention that the elevator is rigged with motion detectors..."

"Meaning that if we try to manually override the lift, the shaft's exit will be lock down automatically and we'll be trapped," Sakura said in a blunt voice.

"And once we get down the shaft, though, its a walk in the park. Three more guards with Uzis and the big metal door belonging to the vault. Any questions?" asked Ash.

Everyone look among themselves, then Pikachu raised his paw.

"Pika. Pi pika kachu pika pikachu pika chu pika?"

Sakura got what the question is and answered it. "No, tunneling is out. They have sensors that can monitor the ground for over a hundred yards in every direction. If a Dugtrio tries to make a home there, they'll know. Anyone else?"

More silence as everyone was thinking about what to say, then...

Koji decided to speak. "You said something about good news."

Ash knows its his turn to answer. "Good question. You see, the Tokyo Commission of Gaming states that a gaming corner must hold in reserve enough cash to cover every coin at play on its floor. As I mentioned, this vault services the three game corners above. Which means, by law, the vault must hold around sixty to seventy million dollars in cash and coin. On a weekend, eighty to ninety million. During a major event like a Pokémon battle or Card Duel, almost a hundred and fifty million. Without breaking a sweat." Ash looks around the room. Everyone was engrossed with Ash's explanation. "Now, there are eleven of us. Each with an equal share. Do the math."

Everyone else started doing the math, with Koichi counting with his hands. "That's a lot."

Sakura smiled. "Like I said."

Keitaro raised his hand. "I have a question."

Ash looks at Keitaro. "Say if we do get behind those security doors and down the elevator we can't move, and past the guards with the guns and into the vault we can't open..."

"Without being seen on camera," adds Sakura.

"Sorry, forgot the cameras," apologized Ash.

"Yes and we do all that. Are we suppose to get out with the money we have without anyone stopping us?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes" was Ash's answer.

Keitaro looked at Ash, wondering if he has lost his mind or he actually has a plan in his head.

* * *

"**First task: reconnaissance**. I want to know everything that is going on in those Game Corners. From the rotation of the workers to the path of every cash cart," Ash said.

* * *

**Kaiba** **Land**

James was transcribing a conversation between two technicians as he was pretending to do a crossword.

_Ash's V/O: I want to know everything about every guard, every watcher, anyone with a security pass. I want to know where they're from, what their nicknames are and how they take their coffee. _

* * *

Koji and Koichi were watching a security guard using the security pass and the sentry at the door. They also spot the security camera above watching the door.

_Ash's V/O: Most of all, I want you guys to know these Game Corners. They were built like a maze to keep people in. I want you guys to take the quickest exit out. _

Koji and Koichi were making they way to the exit, only to be unsure which is the right exit.

"I think it's this way." Koji points at the right.

"No, its this way." Koichi said as he points to the left.

* * *

"**Second task: Power**. On the night of the battle, we'll throw the switch on Domino City. Eriol, this is where you come in."

"You want blown fuse, short circuit or complete blackout?" Eriol asked.

"How about all three?" Ash asked.

"Done."

* * *

Outside on the streets of Domino, Eriol puts around some orange cones and pulls out a manhole cover and gets into the hole without anyone getting suspicious of him.

* * *

"**Third task: Surveillance**. The security has an eye and ear on everything, so we'll want an eye and ear on them. Metabee."

Ash and Metabee were looking at the blueprints "borrowed" from the library on a computer.

"This is not the least accessible I've seen, but its close," Metabee said. "I don't suppose they have a closed-circuit feed I can tap into?"

Ash shakes his head.

"This would definitely require someone to go in. Do they employ an in-house technician?" Metabee asks.

Ash looks at Sakura, who was having a banana.

"Two...and one is very addicted to video games. I'll get Yugi."

* * *

One of the technicians was playing an arcade game and Yugi walks by and swipes the card from the technician.

* * *

Outside, Yugi gives the card to Sakura. Sakura gives Yugi some money.

"Good, keep him busy and I'll be back within the hour."

Sakura gets into a car that has lots of balloons on it...

* * *

At Kaiba Land, a delivery boy was delivering some balloons when he bumped into a tourist and the balloons flew off his hands into a security camera.

"Hey, watch it, bud!"

The guard in the security room sees the camera blocked by balloons.

"Sentry, we have a visual impairment at the east door camera."

The sentry walks to the spot where the balloons were covering the camera.

"Excuse me sir, but you're gonna have to move those balloons," the Sentry said, but delivery boy Koji was picking a fight with the tourist, Koichi.

"Who are you calling a 'bud', pal?

"Who you calling a 'pal', friend?"

"Who are you calling a 'friend'...errr...bud."

As the sentry was distracted by Koji and Koichi, Metabee sneaks in, disguised as a technician. Metabee quickly looks at his scrap of paper with the map of the corridors, making his way to the circuitry room.

"Time for me to work."

* * *

Back outside, the argument is still going on.

Koji was pointing at his head. "Ever heard of this new medical discovery? Its call _'a sense of direction'_! I heard that we are all supposed to have one."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, airhead," Koichi said.

The sentry tried to calm the two down. "Please, gentlemen."

* * *

Metabee clips in a bug into the wiring and checks to see if the feed can be received through a receiver.

* * *

No one noticed a blip on the security monitors. Turns out the guards were busy playing mini-Scrabble.

"Is _'Fhqwhgads' _even a word?" A guard asked.

"I dunno. It's all the letters I have."

* * *

Ash and Sakura looked at the monitors to see the views of every security camera and the ability to hear everything in the Game Corner. Ash looks at the colors of the corridor walls.

"Why do they paint the hallways that color?" Ash asks.

"Heard that Kaiba has no imagination," was the reply from Sakura as she drinks a milkshake.

* * *

Metabee's job is done and as he was about to look at his scrap of paper with the map of the corridors, he finds that he has held the paper too hard and it is now in pieces.

* * *

Ash and Sakura were watching Metabee.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

Metabee was trying to find his way out, but the only way out is passing by a technician.

"Hello." The technician greeted.

"Hi." Metabee greeted back. Metabee sees the exits and quickly makes his way for it.

"Hey!"

Metabee quickly makes his way to the exit and slides his keycard on the panel. It did not open.

"Wrong side."

* * *

The sentry jumps up and takes the balloon away from the camera. Koji quickly takes the balloons back.

"Hey! Get your own balloons!"

* * *

Metabee quickly turned the card around and slides the card correctly, but as the door was about to open, the technician blocks the way. It's over.

"You dropped this."

The technician gave Metabee the receiver Metabee dropped.

"Thanks," Metabee said and leaves the corridor.

"How's the reception on these things?" The technician asked.

"It's great."

* * *

Ash and Sakura sighed as they watched the confrontation.

Ash looks at Sakura. "Well?"

"That was tense. Anyway, what's next?"

"**Fourth Task: construction**."

* * *

The next day, Ash was leading the crew in the construction.

"We need to build an exact, working replica of the Kaiba Land Vault."

"For practice?" Sakura asks.

"Something like that."

Yugi was carrying some of the materials but Ash pulled him aside.

"**Fifth task: Intelligence**. We need those codes, Yugi. From the only man who has all three."

"Kaiba."

"Learn to love his shadow," Ash said and addressed to the others. "**Sixth Task: Transport**."

"Hang on! All I got to do is watch him?" Yugi asks.

"For now. You got to learn how to watch Pokémon before you train them."

Yugi was clueless.

"He means crawl before you walk," Sakura said.

Ash walks to Koji and Koichi.

"**Sixth Task: Transport**."

* * *

**Izzy Izumi's Vehicle Dealership **

Koji and Koichi were testing out the different models while James was negotiating the price.

"I'm sorry, sir," Izzy said. "Seventeen is the best offer I cam make for you." Izzy looks outside to check on the twins.

"I understand. They're beautiful vans. Well, I thank you for your time...Mr..."

"Izumi. Izzy Izumi."

"Yes. Izzy...like a computer." James shakes hands with Izzy. "You know, you have lovely hands. Do you moisturize?"

"Wa?"

James was not releasing Izzy's hand. "I can tell. I try all sorts of lotions. I went through a fragrance-free period last year, and I'm now liking this new brand. I know someone who uses Aloe Vera with sun screen built in.

"Err...yes, and you say that you were willing to pay in cash?"

"Yes," James said, and then continued. "You know, they say that if you wear gloves in bed..."

"If you could pay cash, I could probably drop the price by a bit. To say...sixteen?"

James tightens his grip on Izzy's hands.

"Fifteen each."

James smiled and loosens his grip. "That would be lovely."

* * *

Ash was counting the list of tasks. We've got power, intelligence, transport...

At that moment, Tai and Keitaro walked to Ash.

"Anything for me to do, Ash?" Tai asked.

Ash looks at Keitaro, then at Tai. "Yes, get your wallet."

* * *

**Takenouchi's Fine Suits **

Keitaro was trying out the best suits Tai's money can find and with a bit of favorable discounts from the owner, Sora Takenouchi.

"This is very fine material..."

"Yeah, Tai was able to convince Sora to have these suits made specially for you."

"Well, its very nice," Keitaro said, but Ash was able to notice Keitaro's nervousness. "Could you give us a moment?"

The tailor walked off.

"Keitaro, are you sure you are ready to do this?"

Keitaro looks away. "If you ever question me again, Ash, I'll make sure you'll never see your cap in a thousand years."

"You're ready," Ash said.

Ash walked off to Tai for the payment as Keitaro looks at the mirror.

"Hello, my name is Hamtaro Urashima." Keitaro looks at himself, and then tries again with a different voice. "My name is Hamtaro Urashima."

* * *

Keitaro was in the back of a limo with Ash. Keitaro was still practicing his accent and it is so flat that no one knows where he's actually from. Ash hands Keitaro an envelope with some money and a deck of Cards.

"Here's twenty grand and a deck of Duel Monsters Cards. Make them last, Keitaro."

Keitaro checks his pockets. "Have you seen my..."

Ash takes out a packet of lifesavers. "Use these in case of emergencies. And they have complimentary bananas in the suite."

"You're a lifesaver, Ash."

The limo stopped in front of Kaiba Land.

"Mr. Urashima, we're here." The bodyguards Koji and Koichi opened the door

"Good luck, Hamtaro."

"No, luck is for those puny mortals," Keitaro said as he walks into Kaiba Land...

Keitaro walks to the lobby where the hotel receptionist is doing work.

"Yes, how can I be of service to you?"

"Yes, my name is Hamtaro Urashima. I would like a suite, please."

"Ok, sir. Have you made any reservations?"

"Hamtaro Urashima do not make reservations."

The receptionist looks at the bodyguards. Saying 'No' to this man may bring some unfortunate accident. The receptionist gets to the preparations...

* * *

Inside, Yugi was with Sakura at the bar having dinner, watching Keitaro receiving the royal treatment.

"Ok, tell me about Kaiba," Sakura said.

"He's like a machine."

* * *

Seto Kaiba reaches his Gaming Corner in a limo...

_Yugi (V/O): He arrives at _ _Kaiba_ _Land__ everyday at two PM. Same car, same driver. Remembers every valet's name on the way in. Not bad for someone who runs a former weapons manufacturing company._

Seto walks to his office, greeting every staff member that he sees.

* * *

Later, Kaiba leaves his office and walks around the area and meets up with his manager.

_Yugi (V/O): Offices are up stairs. He works hard, hits the lobby floor at _ _seven PM__ sharp..._

Yugi was watching Kaiba talking with the manager.

_Yugi (V/O): He spends around three minutes with his casino manager._

_Sakura (V/O): What are they talking about?_

"All business. Kaiba likes to know what's going on with his Game Corners. There's rarely an incident he doesn't know about or handle personally."

* * *

Seto walks into the Experts Dueling room. He speaks with some of the players in their native languages, including a Meowth.

_Yugi (V/O): He spends a few minutes greeting with some Expert Duelists. He's fluent in Japanese, English, German, Spanish, Italian and I heard that he's even learning how to speak Pokémon. And getting good at it too. At seven-thirty, his assistant will hand him a black portfolio. Contents: The day's take and today's security codes. Then, he makes his way for the restaurant._

The assistant appears and hands Seto the black portfolio with the necessary information.

* * *

Sakura and Yugi watched the entrance. Nothing happens.

"Give it a few seconds," said Yugi.

Kaiba appears with his black portfolio...

"Like I said, a machine."

Sakura watches Kaiba. "And that portfolio contains the codes to all doors?"

"Two minutes after they've been changed, he's got them in his hands." Yugi looks around, then whispers to Sakura. "Let me say this. You pick one hell of a target. He is as smart and ruthless as they come. The last guy caught cheating here, Kaiba not only sent him up for ten years, he got the bank to seize the guy's house and bankrupt..."

"...his brother-in-law's business. I heard," Sakura finished as she eats from a plate of shrimps.

"He just doesn't just break your legs, he goes after your livelihood. And everyone-you-ever-met's livelihood."

"You scared?" Sakura asked.

Yugi looked at Sakura. "You suicidal?"

"Only when it comes with cards." Sakura looks around. "Now what?"

"Now, here comes the girl," Yugi said. "If she comes down before Kaiba, means that she had one of those violent days."

Sakura looks at Yugi. "Where's she from?"

"The museum downstairs. She's the curator down there. But be careful, if she's in a really bad mood, not even Kaiba can stand up against her wrath."

Sakura looks back to see a red-haired woman in a beautiful dress walking towards the restaurant. One look at the red-haired woman and Sakura's face just went pale and she dropped the shrimp she was eating.

"I have no idea if we can use her yet," Yugi said. "I didn't catch her name."

"Misty," Sakura said.

"What?"

Sakura looks away. "Her name is Misty."

**End of Part 3 **


	4. A Thief, a Liar and an Idiot

**Ketchum's Eleven **

_04: A Thief, a Liar and an Idiot _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

The construction of the fake Kaiba Land Vault has been completed. Metabee was setting up a security camera into a corner, while trying to compare the view to a video footage of the actual vault.

At the same time, Koji and Koichi have begun with their modifications with the vans they purchased earlier, using tools consisting of blowtorches, hammers and wrenches. Tai walks into the room and recognizes something being carried by Koji.

"This looks familiar. Where did you get this?" Tai asks.

"From your Boat," Koji replied.

"Ash! Tell them not to touch my boat!" Tai yelled out.

Ash was watching everything, ignoring Tai's calls. Ash looks at a stopwatch and at that moment, the lid of a cash cart opens up, and Pikachu gets out with a canister of Oxygen and pulls off the mask, taking a deep breath.

"**29:47**. Everything alright, Pikachu?" Ash asks.

Pikachu looks up and replies. "Pika. Pikachu, pikapika."

Ash has no idea what Pikachu said, but Sakura entered the warehouse just at the right time.

"What doesn't beat the crap out of being a Pikachu?" Sakura said, giving a general translation of what Pikachu said, although Ash could understand what Pikachu is saying. Then, Sakura points to the door. "Outside."

* * *

Outside, Ash and Sakura walked out of the warehouse over a distance, far enough that no one would hear them.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

Sakura shakes her head. "Tell me this isn't about her. Or I'll walk off the job right now."

"Wa?" Ash has no idea what Sakura meant.

"I mean, Misty. She's with Seto Kaiba now. Tell me this isn't about screwing some guy who's screwing your wife."

"_Ex-wife_," Ash corrected.

"Tell me."

"It's not...about that...entirely."

Sakura was waiting for an answer.

"You said you needed a reason."

Sakura crosses her arms. "Here's the problem. We're now stealing two things. And when push comes to shove, if you can't have both, which are you gonna choose? And remember, Misty cannot be cut up into 11 pieces."

Ash was calm. "If things go to plan, I won't be the one to make that choice."

Silence.

"So, Sakura, how did she look by the way? Misty, I mean."

"I've seen her happier."

* * *

**Kaiba** **Land** **Museum**

The latest acquisition for the museum is a portrait of a Mermaid.

"The best word for this is '_beauty'_, Misty said as she looks at the Mermaid portrait. "It was painted after the artist broke up with his wife," Misty explained.

The seller of the portrait and his team were with the portrait. "Yes, I rumors has it that that the wife was quite violent."

Misty points at the portrait. "It's some of the signs of conflict. The mermaid's top part shows beauty and how much the artist loves his wife, but the bottom half with the fish fins and tail shows the ugliness and how much she drives him insane."

The seller looks at his watch. "Will Mr. Kaiba be late? I have a flight to catch."

"Mr. Kaiba is never late," Misty said. At that instant, the doors to the museum opens and the great owner Seto Kaiba, at the right time.

"Am I late?" Seto asked, with the unnecessary question.

"Not at all," Misty replied, unnecessarily. But with the necessary explanation, "but Mr. Mizuhara, the seller of the Mermaid portrait is here."

"Mr. Mizuhara, I do apologize if I kept you. I had to deal with some things with the Pokémon Arena. My promoter had an unlimited budget and he had exceeded it by a can of cola." Kaiba shakes his head. "I knew I should have taken that deal with that company."

"Oh yes, the Pokémon Battle. Heard it's going to be one hell of a fight," Mizuhara said.

The conversation was starting to get off topic, but Misty quickly brought it back to topic by pointing at the Mermaid portrait.

"Well, back to the painting. It's a beauty, isn't it?" Kaiba said. "I've been searching for that for many years and it's finally made its home here in the Museum."

"Sure it is. And it's yours."

Seto shakes his head. "Not mine. The painting belongs to everyone who comes into my business; let them be stayers, tourists or duelists. Isn't that right, Ms. Ketchum?"

Misty was distracted by the painting, then looks back at Seto. "Huh, what?"

"She's lovely, isn't she?"

"Huh, what?" Mr. Mizuhara said confused with what is going on as he has a plane to catch.

"The painting."

"Oh, yeah. Well, you're the only one who met my price."

"Mr. Kaiba," Mizuhara's assistant said, "Would you like a few shots with the portrait? Mr. Mizuhara has a plane to catch."

"Of course."

After a few quick photo shoots with Mizuhara and Kaiba, Mr. Mizuhara and his men left the museum, leaving Misty and Seto with the Mermaid painting.

"You like it?" Misty asked.

"I like it that you like it, but I got some bad world in the news of fashion," Seto said. "It seems that Gary is wearing a red cap on his head."

"And?"

"And as I recalled, you were planning on wearing something red to go with your hair? If the TV cameras pick us up in the front row, they would be more on you than Gary. It's either Gary's cap or your dress. Gary made his decision, and I just want to see yours."

"I see."

Misty was disappointed, but she's hiding that disappointment.

"But not to worry. There are better dresses out there," Seto said.

Misty was about to kiss Seto when Seto looks up.

"Oh, the camera."

"In my business, there's always someone watching."

Seto walks off. Misty remained in the museum.

* * *

Seto entered the Experts Dueling Room, Keitaro easily defeated any duelist that challenged him and made a lot of money from it.

"You're pretty good, Mr. Urashima. What is your secret?" A player asked.

Keitaro looks at the other player. "I don't believe in revealing my secrets. It cost too much. And I don't believe in questions either," Keitaro said in a tone of voice which seems that if you get on his bad side...

The player shuts up. Keitaro sees Seto in the Experts Dueling room.

Kaiba walks to the manager.

"Got anything new?"

"A Mr. Urashima. Hamtaro Urashima. He's a very skilled duelist with some powerful cards. He wishes to speak with you privately."

"Who is he?" Seto asked.

"A businessman of some sort. Working from either America or Europe. He doesn't say much but rumor has it that he deals mostly with either arms or ancient artifacts. Either way, he's one of the biggest."

"Urashima? Never heard of him."

"Yes sir. That's why I don't doubt it."

"He's staying here?"

"He checked in about a couple of nights ago, sir. He's in the Lord Of Dragons Suite."

"How's he doing?"

"Won about 50 Grand."

'Damn,' Seto thought, knowing that there is no way out of this one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty was having a drink at restaurant, waiting for Seto. He's late, by a few seconds and that's something unlike Seto. Then, a pair of hands was on Misty's shoulders.

"You're thirty seconds late. If I had waited a bit more, I would have smashed your head in with my mallet," Misty said with a bit of an idle threat.

Misty turns around to see Ash.

"Ash?"

"Hello, Misty."

Misty was about to grab her mallet but it was no longer where she had hidden it. Ash was holding the mallet behind his back.

"That was the first place I looked," Ash said.

Since she is not in reach of her mallet, Misty decided to talk to Ash. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm out..."

"You're out..."

"Of prison. You remember, I went to get some carrots and never came back. You must have noticed."

"You know I hate carrots. Don't sit..."

Ash sits on the chair in front of Misty. Bad move...

"Those people at the prison said I repaid my debt to society," Ash said.

"Strange, I never got a single cent. Now leave..."

"It's good to see you," Ash said, interrupting Misty. Then, he sees Misty's hand. "You're not wearing your ring."

"I sold it. And I don't have a husband. Or did the letters I sent you somehow vanished?"

"On my last day inside."

"I told you I'd write." Misty said, and then looks around. "Now go before..."

"Kaiba, right?"

Misty froze. Ash knows what's going on. Ash smiled.

"Ash."

"The museum must have a great curator like you."

Misty sighs.

"Especially that the image of the President of Japan. It displays lots of his vanity and his arrogance."

"And who do we know is like that?" Misty asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"I always get Sakura and Haruka confused. Which one is the Pokémon Coordinator?"

"Haruka."

"And Sakura is a Kunoichi in Naruto."

"No, she's the one who implements your schemes. And what is the point of this conversation?"

Ash smiled. "You do not know how many times I've played this conversation in my head for the past few years."

"You mean it's this bad?"

Ash nods.

"Must be frustrating."

"It's hard to please you." Misty shakes her head. "Anyway, I'll make this quick. I came for you. I'm going to get on with my life and I want you with me."

Misty looked at Ash and said, "You're a thief, a liar and an idiot."

"I know I am an Idiot, but I only lied about being a thief, but I don't do that anymore."

"Lie?" Misty asked.

"Being an idiot."

Misty sighs. This is going to be a long conversation.

"I'm with someone who isn't any of the three you are."

"No, he knows a lot about the three."

"And it took you two years to know that?"

"Year and a half."

Misty smiled. "Do you know what's your problem, Ash?" Misty asked.

"I have one?"

"You've met too many people like you and I'm with Seto now."

"Does he make you laugh?" Ash asked.

"He doesn't make me want to use my mallet as often...which reminds me, give it back to me."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Expert Duelist Room, Seto was watching Hamtaro Urashima and another duelist. In an attempt to psyche Keitaro out, the duelist decided to give a small bit of advice...

"You don't want to get in the hole too heavy with Kaiba. A friend of mine once borrowed almost a hundred Gs from the guy. Two months went by and Kaiba hadn't heard from him, so he calls my friend and asked, 'Where's my money?' The reply was 'I'd get to it when I get to it.' Half an hour later, my friend was hanging over ten floors on a balcony by his feet. 'You're gonna get to it now?'"

The duelist made his move, but Keitaro expected that move and instantly use his trap cards to counter the move and beat the duelist.

"Winner is Hamtaro Urashima. Congratulations sir," James said.

Seto walks to Keitaro.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba," the duelist said.

"Mr. Devlin. How's everything?"

"Someone must have made a bad cocktail."

"And I thought you were drinking vodka." Seto walks to Keitaro. "Mr. Urashima?"

Keitaro looks at Seto. "I recognize you from the TV, Mr. Kaiba. I heard that 90 percent of the time in all casinos, the owner comes up to ask me at the end of a game."

"You're the guest, sir."

"And I might have to impose on your hospitality."

"I'd love to, but the Tokyo Commission of Gaming would love to see me get eaten by one of my Blue Eyes White Dragons if I do that for my own gain.

"A shame. With so much power, you're skills are reduced to playing only for Charity," Keitaro said.

"It's no shame at all. As long as my skills go to a good cause."

Later, at a corner...

"The battle is on this Saturday, correct?" Keitaro asked.

"If you want some seats, I am happy to get some..."

Keitaro shakes his head. "No. I have no interest in those sort of petty things. I have a package arriving this Saturday evening. A black briefcase, standard size, and the contents are very valuable to me."

"I'd be happy to put it in the house safe for you," Seto said.

Keitaro shakes his head again. "I use the house safe is for my drinks and archeological artifacts. But I need something more secure."

"I assure you, Mr. Urashima, the house safe is the..."

Keitaro gives a look at Seto. One that means that saying "no" might lead to some form of bad luck. "I assure you, Mr. Kaiba, your generosity for that matter will not go overlooked. Now, what can you offer me besides the safe?"

* * *

"The kind of people you steal things from, and then have insurance to compensate them. With that, they are made whole again. I had to leave Pallet to get away from what happened. Now, how am I going to get my five years back...and my Mallet?"

"I can give you back your Mallet, but what you can do is not to throw away another five years."

"You don't know anything about..."

"Listen, if you don't love me anymore, that's fine with me. But if you want to make a life with someone else, it better not be with 'him'."

"Spoken like a true ex-husband," Misty said.

"I'm not joking, Mist," Ash said.

"And I'm not laughing," Misty said. "But you'd have to admit that there is a conflict of interest when you give me advice about my love life."

"But that doesn't mean that I'm wrong."

Misty sees Ash's ring on his finger.

"Did you remember what I said to you when we first met?"

"I remember. You said, 'you better know what you're doing'. A few hours later, you slapped me in the face."

"You actually remember that slap?"

"Yes, and I know what I'm doing..."

"What are you doing?" Seto asked as he arrived at the table.

"I'm just catching up," Ash calmly said.

Misty stood up and introduced the two men. "Seto, meet my ex-husband..."

"Ash Ketchum." Ash extended his hand to Seto.

Seto shakes Ash's hand. "Mr. Ketchum." Seto looks at Misty. "Sorry for being late, but a guest has required my attention."

"Ash was just walking through the restaurant when he saw me," Misty explained.

"Is that right?" Seto looked at Ash.

Ash nods. "I was shocked myself. Imagine the odds."

"Of all the game corners in the world..." Seto mumbled, and then said, "You've been in prison until recently, right? How does it feel to be out?"

"The same," Ash said. "Everything you want is still on the other side."

Seto smiled. "At least you're still human."

"Seto, Ash was about to..."

Ash interrupted Misty. "I just wanted to say hello, for old time's sake."

"Would you like a drink?" Seto asked.

"He/I can't..." Both said simultaneously, leading to an awkward silence, and then Seto takes Misty's hand.

"Well, Mr. Ketchum. I don't imagine that I would be seeing you again."

"You'll never know. After all, I admit that I like your courage."

"I know everything that happens in my businesses and I thank you for your compliment."

"Then, I'd better put those towels back."

"The towels you can keep," Seto said.

Ash smiled. "Nice seeing you, Mist."

"Take care, Ash."

As Ash leaves the restaurant, Misty looks at Seto and said, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Seto said.

* * *

Outside the restaurant, Ash looks back at Misty, seeing the mist (no pun intended) in Misty's eyes. There might be a chance with Misty. As Ash walks off, he did not see a rubbish bin following Ash. Yugi pops his head out of the bin and looks at the restaurant, then resumes to his job of following Ash by pretending to be a real walking bin.

* * *

In a room, Eriol was busy carving 'Emeralds' out of the green explosives he had used before. Then a knock was at the door...

"House cleaning," a maid's voice said as she knocks on the door.

"I'm in the shower!" Eriol said without looking up from his project. "Come back later."

The maid continues on to the next room. The TV was on, broadcasting live the demolition of Taichi Kamiya's bankrupted Game Corner.

_Reporter on News: We are here at the historic Digi-Palace Hotel and Game Corner, once the top business in _ _Domino_ _City__ is now seconds away from demolition._

* * *

At the demolition site, a crowd was witnessing the demolition, with Seto at the stand with the button to demolish the place, Misty watching from the side, Ash watching from the crowd and Yugi keeping an eye on Ash.

Reporter: And here is Taichi Kamiya, former owner of the **Digi-Palace**, here to bid farewell to his old business and to wish Seto Kaiba the best with his future plans with the property.

Tai walked to the stand and both Seto and Tai were together for the photos.

"Good to see you," Seto greeted.

"I wonder what you will do if this happens to you." Tai said.

Misty looks around and sees Ash in the crowd. Seto and Yugi also noticed Misty looking at Ash. Then, Seto resumes to what he was going to do, demolishing that building. Gary Oak got on stage and puts his hand on the plunger with Seto.

"I hope there is as much dynamite in the Digi-Palace as there will be in this Saturday's battle."

The two pushed the plunger, totally demolishing Tai's old business.

* * *

Back inside, Eriol was still working with the emeralds throughout the demolition. He watches in awe of the demolition on the TV even though it's happening right outside the window behind him. Suddenly the lights started to flicker and the power went out. Eriol looks up. "Damn."

Eriol quickly picks up a _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign and puts it on the door before leaving...

**End of Part 4 **


	5. What stinks?

**Ketchum's Eleven **

_05: What stinks? _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction_**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

"Saturday day is yours. Do whatever you like with it," Sakura said as she addressed the Nine (minus Eriol) in Tai's mansion, in the room with the models of the Game Corners.

Sakura looks around. "Where's Eriol? He's missing his favorite Scones and Tea meeting. Well, anyway roll call is at five-thirty. Keitaro's package arrives at seven-fifteen and Yugi will grab our codes. All goes well there and it's on. From that point, we have thirty minutes to blow the power or Pikachu suffocates."

* * *

**Warehouse with fake Vault **

"Once the power is down, all entry points to the vault and it's elevator will automatically lock down for a couple of minutes. That's when we make our move," Sakura said.

Koji and Koichi pushing the trolley into the fake vault.

"Ok, Pikachu. They've put you in the middle of the room, far from everything. You have to get from here to the door without touching the floor. What do you do?"

Pikachu gets out of the trolley and prepares to make the jump to a ledge.

"Ten says he shorts it," Koji said.

Everyone else took that bet. "Twenty."

Pikachu makes the jump successfully without touching the floor sensors and makes his way to the designated position near the door as the place for explosives.

James suddenly sniffed the air. "What stinks?"

At that moment, Eriol enters the warehouse, covered in sewage. Nothing, not even the smell can hide Eriol's pissed off look on his face. "Window or aisle, people?" The others were clueless. "Alright, lady and gentlemen, boys and girl! We're in deep shit now!"

* * *

Yugi was using a hose to wash Eriol off as he spat out water and tries to tell his story, but with the water splashing on him loudly. "Bloody hell, Yugi! Can't you at least control the pressure!"

After getting literally cleaned from head-to-toe, Eriol began to explain the problem.

"Those bloody demolition idiots forgot to readjust and back up the main power lines. It just cooked the mainframe wirings."

Tai looks at Metabee. "Got any idea what he's saying?"

Metabee looks at Tai. "I thought you played enough Video games to know what he would be saying?"

Eriol continued, "They blew up the backup grid, one by one! Just like dominos...no pun intended."

Ash also has an idea on what Eriol means, but decided to ask for the reader's sake. "Eriol, what happened? In some language that we could all understand."

* * *

**Flashback **

In the sewers, Eriol was shadowing some engineers who were investigating the fuse boxes. Eriol was near a waterfall from a pipe.

_Eriol's V/O: They did what I had planned to do. Only they did it by accident. Now they know their weakness and they're fixing it. _

Eriol hears a noise behind him, so Eriol quickly hid behind the waterfall of sewerage...

* * *

Eriol finishes drying his hair.

"So, unless we do this job like Solid Snake, we're like Team Rocket, blasting off."

Ash started thinking. "We could..."

"By tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Oh..." Ash said, then started thinking again.

Eriol suddenly has an idea. "I got it. We could use an **EMP bomb**." Ash looks up.

"What is an EMP Bomb?" Ash asked.

"It's a device that emulates a cardiac arrest for any broad-band circuitry. Or better yet, it's a bomb without the boom-boom bomb. For example, when a Nuclear Weapon detonates, it unleashes an electromagnetic pulse which shuts down any power source in the vicinity, where the EMP name comes from. But it does not matter in most cases as whatever power source in the explosion gets destroyed anyway. Now, the **EMP Bomb** will create the electromagnetic pulse, without the major headache of mass destruction and death. So, instead of a big hole in the ground, we would get the Warring States."

"For how long?" Sakura asked.

"At least 30 Seconds."

"Is there one that could take out the power of an entire city? One as big as..."

" Domino City? There's only one place with an **EMP bomb** big enough to do that and it's at..."

* * *

**Digi-World Secret High Tech Science Lab - _'No Unauthorized Entry'_ **

A van drives into the compound.

Koji and Koichi were in the front with Ash, Eriol and Pikachu carrying the necessary equipment to steal the EMP bomb. Yugi somehow came along.

"You two ready?" Ash asked.

Pikachu and Eriol both nod. As Yugi tried to follow, Ash stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

Ash smiles and shakes his head.

"But..."

"Your job is to babysit the twins," Ash said before closing the door.

"No! Don't leave me here with these two!"

Ash, Eriol and Pikachu were able to get pick a lock on the door and got in. Back in the van, Koji and Koichi commence a **Mensa** meeting (or playing a game) with Yugi watching.

"Are you a Digimon?" Koichi asked.

"Yes." Koji replied.

"Are you a legendary warrior?"

"Yes."

"Lobomon."

"Damn...your turn."

**Later **

"No, when the speed of light travels from one end to the other, what you see at the end of the speed of light is something happening in the past."

"A fair point, but that is the obvious reason why the speed of light is the preferred speed for time travel."

"That would not make any sense. When you get closer to the speed of light, your mass increases. If you try to travel back or forward 10 years, you'll end up looking like the fat guy from the Nutty Professor. Even fatter if you are returning from the past" Koji said.

"Are you insulting my weight?" Koichi asked.

"Well, you don't know your Quantum Physics, do you?" Koji said.

**Later, yet again **

After some silence (if silence does not include Yugi hitting his head on the side of the van), Koichi said, "Mom told me that she loves me more."

"She told me that she was going to tell you that, brother."

Oh the humanity. Yugi couldn't stand it anymore and decides to sneak out of the van.

"Stop it!"

"Make me!"

"Stop it!"

"Make me!"

A fight between the twins started as Yugi snuck out without any problems.

As Yugi sneaks in through the door Ash and his team used, Ash, Eriol and Pikachu exited from another door on the same side of the building with the EMP bomb and quickly made their way into the van.

"Now, all we could use is something like a car battery," Eriol said.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash ordered.

The twins stopped fighting and started up the van. The van is moving.

"Wait a minute," Ash said.

The van stopped.

"Where's Yugi?"

Everyone realized that Yugi is not in the van. At that instant, they hear the alarm bells ringing from the facility. Ash, Eriol and Pikachu opened the back door and sees Yugi being chased by Digimon guards in the building.

"There he is."

In what appears to be a scene which does a parody of any Classic Scooby Doo chases, where characters enters the many doors and coming out randomly, sometimes, ending up the chase ending up the other way around.

"Pika pika, chu. Pikachu." Pikachu said as he shakes his head. "Pikachu."

"I agree, Pikachu. That was extremely stupid," Ash said.

"One of us should help him," Koji said.

Eriol gave the answer Ash would give. "Great idea, Wolfie. Then there will be two that needs saving."

"He knows where we are," Ash said.

The two Digimon Guards has appeared on the roof, with no sign of Yugi between them.

"Where did he go?" Koichi asked. Ash, Eriol and Pikachu looks at Koichi. "What?" Realizing that he's the driver. "Wouldn't someone be at the wheel?"

A desk chair flies out of a window, and Yugi climbs out onto the steel-mesh roof around the second floor.

"Alright, prepare to back this van up," Ash ordered. The rear doors of the van were opened.

Yugi was on the shelter of the main entrance and the Van was right under the steel mesh, giving Yugi a way down to the ground floor. Pikachu and Eriol opened the back door, but by then, Yugi was rolling on the roof and ending up in front of the van.

"In the back, rookie!" Koichi said at the wheel.

"Pi kapi pikachu!"

"Like he said. You retard!" Eriol said.

Yugi quickly got into the side door of the van and Koichi put the pedal to the metal to get away, but before the rear doors closed, one of them slams shut onto Pikachu's tail...

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu sent out a large jolt in the van, but luckily it did not hit the EMP bomb as Eriol moved in between the device and took the electric shock. Eriol's hair was standing up and smoke was coming out of his hair and of course, not to forget, the burnt body and clothes.

"Be careful when you do that!" Eriol yelled as he coughs out smoke from his mouth, "We don't want to set it off and turn our getaway vehicle into an immobile pile of junk! Bloody hell, that's the second time already I've got my outfit ruined."

Eriol started to wrap a bandage around Pikachu's tail as Ash was reprimanding Yugi.

"When I say stay in the van, you stay in the van, got it? Cause if you lose focus for one second in this game, someone will get hurt. In this case, two."

Yugi looks at Pikachu and Eriol, both giving Yugi a glare.

"Yeah, I got it," Yugi said.

This little spat is not going to end soon...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Domino City, everything was in preparation for the Gary Oak Pokémon battle,

**_"It's the greatest Pokémon battle of the century!" _**

The streets of Domino City are crowded with cars and people.

**_"And people from all over are flooding into _** **_Domino_****** **_City_****_ to watch the 'battle to end all battles!'" _**

The people in Kaiba's three Game Corners were making their bets and playing the games.

**_"Even with only a few hours before the first battle, the energy here is tense!" _**

* * *

In the Lord of Dragons Suite at Kaiba Land, Metabee moved his equipment to Keitaro's suite for the surveillance and Metabee watches the staff.

_Manager (on monitor): How we doing? _

A watcher was with the manager.

_Watcher (on monitor): I've seen packed hams tighter than this. _

"Packed hams. That's a new one," Metabee said.

Tai was pacing around the room while Keitaro was watching a movie from a Jacuzzi.

"Where are they? That's what I want to know. Where are they?"

Keitaro was calm in the Jacuzzi. "They'll be here," Keitaro said in his Hamtaro Urashima voice.

"Oh, _'They'll be here'_," Tai said, imitating Hamtaro's accent. "Thanks a lot, Mr. President."

Metabee was at the console watching the screens when he picks something that catches his eye. "Uh-oh..."

* * *

At the hotel side entrance, Sakura was waiting when the van arrives while having some sundae. Both Ash and Yugi got out of the van and the van drives off. In the lift...

"Had a nice trip, boys?" Sakura asked.

The argument between the two still has not settled.

"Listen, I want you to kiss and make up whatever argument you had with the other. We can't afford to have any more problems."

As the lift doors open, the trio sees Metabee at the lift. "Sakura, we have a problem."

* * *

On Metabee's computer, everyone in the room was looking at the computer, minus Keitaro, who's still in the Jacuzzi.

"You've been red flagged. It means that the moment you step in the casino floor, they'll be watching you," Metabee said. "Like snipers. Snipers with video cameras minus the rifles."

"That is a problem," Ash said.

Sakura remembered Keitaro. "Kei-kun, time to turn that thing off and get out."

"It's time when I say it is!" Keitaro yelled back.

"Now!"

Keitaro got out of the Jacuzzi, turned off the TV and puts on a bathrobe. "I'm out, I'm out."

Sakura points at the monitor. "Do you have any idea how this happened?"

Yugi immediately answered that question. "Easy, he's been chasing Kaiba's woman. Got into a real talk with him a couple of nights ago."

Ash glared at Yugi. "I was shadowing you as a bin."

"On who's orders?"

"Mine," Sakura answered. Sakura and Ash stared at each other. "I knew you couldn't leave Kasumi-chan alone."

Tai was confused. "Who's Kasumi?"

"My wife," Ash answered.

"Ex-wife," Sakura corrected.

"Misty's here?" Keitaro asked. "That's a surprise."

Sakura looks at Ash. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure if it would catch you, but it did. You're out, Ashy-boy."

Tai points at Ash. "He's out?"

"It's either that or the operation shuts down. His involvement puts us all at risk."

Both Ash and Sakura were still continuing to have eye contact with each other.

"This is not your call, Sakura."

"You made it mine when you put her over us, Ash. You made it mine," Sakura talked back.

"This is my job."

"Not anymore."

Ash was defeated. Everyone in the room is on Sakura's side. Ash gives a death glare at Yugi before going out to the balcony and calm down.

"If Ash is out, who's going to take his place?"

Sakura puts her hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You up for it, kid?"

Yugi looks at Sakura. Without any choice, Yugi half-heartedly said, "I'm game."

Sakura looks at Metabee. "Find everyone else. Inform them on the change of plan, Metabee. Curtains goes up at seven."

As everyone was leaving the room, Sakura goes out to the balcony and has a word with Ash. Yugi watches but could not hear a word that is said...

"Misty is with Kaiba now?" Keitaro asked. No one answered. "But she's too violent for him."

* * *

**Kaiba's suite **

Seto was sorting out his best cards in his deck while speaking on the phone.

"Then inform the Head of WB that he has a better view on HBO in front of his television. The whole damn arena is full."

Seto hangs up as Misty was putting on makeup. Seto puts his hand on Misty's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." Misty smiled.

* * *

Sakura was doing a _'Sakura Eye for the Con Guy'_, as she checks on how Yugi must act, with Yugi in a suit.

"Now, where are you gonna put your hands?"

Yugi puts his hands together on his suitcase. Sakura shakes her head. "No."

Yugi puts his hands in his pockets. "Not the pockets either. And don't touch your tie. Look at me, look at me, look at me."

Yugi looks at Sakura's face. "That's how you're going to stand?"

Yugi moves a bit. "Wrong again. Ok, when I ask you a question, where do you look?"

Yugi looks down.

"You're dead. If you look down, they know you are lying." Yugi looks up. "Looking up will say that you don't know the truth. Don't use seven words when four will do. Don't shift your eyes, look always at your mark but don't stare. Be specific but not memorable. Funny but don't make him laugh. He's going to like you, then forget about you once you're out of his sight. And for Pika's sake whatever you do, don't under any circumstances..."

Metabee interrupted Sakura. "Yo, Sakura, can you come here for a sec?"

"What is it?" Sakura walks to Metabee, leaving Yugi trying to remember every important tip she has given...

* * *

Keitaro slips on his shoes. He's feeling very nervous about what's he's going to do.

"It's time, Kei-kun," Sakura said from the door.

Keitaro stood up and ties up his tie. "Let's do it."

* * *

Seto was with his manager.

"Any sign of Ketchum?" Seto asked.

"Not for a few hours. You want him out? I can kick him out of the region for violating parole."

"No," Seto said. "Keep an eye on him. He's here for a reason and I want to know what it is. If he goes near Misty..."

"The Baldy?"

Seto walked off, giving the manager the answer he needs.

* * *

Outside Kaiba Land Game Corner, Keitaro was waiting when he sees Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba."

"Mr. Urashima, it's a very busy night. Are we on schedule?" Seto asked.

"I have no reason to otherwise. My couriers will arrive momentarily."

A van appeared and Koji and Koichi got out in Bodyguard outfits, with Koichi having a briefcase handcuffed to him.

"Sir, a gift from Madam Daidouji." The briefcase was handcuffed to Keitaro's wrist.

"Shall we?" Keitaro asked.

* * *

James got a new position to work from as he keeps an eye on Seto and Kaiba while dealing cards.

"Damn, Dealer bust."

* * *

Seto and Keitaro walked through the game corner with their security, Seto happens to see Ash at the slot machines. Seto whispered to a guard. "Find the Manager. Tell him that Ketchum is at the slots."

The guard walked off and Seto continues walking until a certain point.

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow any private security personnel past a certain point. I hope you don't mind," Kaiba said.

"Of course not."

As Koji and Koichi were about to walk off, someone recognizes Keitaro.

"Keitaro? Keitaro Urashima? Is that you?"

Keitaro tries to ignore the person, but the person was trying to get Keitaro's attention.

"Keitaro, it's me, your old friend from Tokyo U?"

"Shirai, Haitani." Keitaro's eyes gave the order. Dispose of him before he ruins everything.

Koji and Koichi carried the man away. Keitaro looks back at Seto. "Mr. Kaiba, please. I never like the touch of steel on my skin."

The two men continued on.

* * *

At the slots, Ash decided to play one game of Slots. Three Bars. He wins some money, but this is not what he wants. Ash looks around and notices an American woman behind him watching the two American women on Ash's left and right. Ash quickly grabbed the woman behind him and puts her on his chair. "Piper, you won."

Ash quickly walks off.

**End of Part 5 **


	6. Into Kaiba's Vault

**Ketchum's Eleven **

_06: Into Kaiba's Vault _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

At the warehouse, Eriol, Koji and Koichi were setting up the EMP bomb. An air freshener was hanging off the mirror of the second van the group bought.

* * *

At the Kaiba Land Vault Count Room, Keitaro opened the briefcase and revealed five emeralds. Seto looks at the emeralds.

"They're beautiful."

Keitaro gives a _'none of your business'_ look at Seto.

"Can you lift them out, please?"

Keitaro removes the tray that holds the emeralds and Seto checks the case's interior for any suspicious compartments. It's all clear. "Alright, Mr. Urashima. I acknowledge that the case does not contain any dangerous or illicit material. I also agree to take custody of your case for a period of 24-hours to be stored in our secured vault. While I cannot permit you to accompany the case to the vault..."

"Why not?" Keitaro asks.

"Insurance for one. Security another. And finally, I don't trust you," Seto explained.

The manager entered the room and whispered to Seto, but Keitaro was able to hear it.

"I've got two plainclothes on Ketchum. He's at the bar now."

Seto looks back to Keitaro. "Mr. Urashima. This is my manager. If you will allow, he will arrange for your briefcase to be stored inside our vault while you watch from a security monitor," Seto said. "Those are my terms. Yes or no?"

Keitaro's answer is simple enough. "It's your vault. You leave me no choice." Keitaro removes his handcuff from his wrist.

* * *

After getting dropped off by Eriol, Koji and Koichi appeared in waiter's outfits while pushing a trolley with food through the kitchen entrance.

* * *

At the same time, Yugi appeared in his suit. Ready for his next move. Metabee was speaking to Yugi through an earwig in Yugi's ear.

_Metabee (through Yugi's earwig): Deep breaths. You'll do fine. _

Yugi takes that deep breath. "Thanks."

_Metabee (through earwig): No sweat, Yugi. You're like a Rosetta Stone. _

Yugi smiles.

_Metabee (through earwig): Now don't mess up. _

* * *

Back in the Lord of Dragons suite, Koji and Koichi appeared from the lift with the trolley.

"Who ordered the penne, ice cream and red wine?"

"Penne and Ice cream's mine." Sakura said, raising her hand.

"I'll take the red wine," Metabee said.

Koji gave the food to Sakura and Koichi removed the tablecloth, revealing the cash cart for Pikachu to hide in. Sakura looks at Pikachu.

"You ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu puts the finishing touches on his bandaged tail and nods.

* * *

Seto, Keitaro and the manager entered the security center.

"This is our security center, where we oversee all gaming in the Game Corner as well as our vault. You'll be able to monitor your briefcase from here," the manager explained.

Seto looks at his watch. "Oh, don't let me keep you," Keitaro said.

Seto nods and bows. "Mr. Urashima."

Seto leaves the security center.

* * *

Near the security door, Yugi was waiting.

_Sakura (through Yugi's earwig): Yugi, you're up. _

Yugi nods and sees Seto walking out of the door, while receiving the all important black portfolio from another manager. "I'm on him."

Yugi walks to Seto. "Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes?"

Yugi takes out his identification card. "Daniel Blue, _Tokyo__ Commission for Gaming_. Could I have two minutes of your time?" Yugi asks.

Seto sighs. As if this isn't enough to keep him from Misty but...

"Anything for the _TCG_," Seto said.

* * *

At the bar, Ash finishes his drink and he spots Misty walking towards the restaurant. Misty was in a dress that somehow compliments her beauty. Ash fixes up his bow tie and adjusts his cap before he follows Misty. Unknown to him, he's being followed by two plainclothes goons, named Jono and Honda.

* * *

The lid of the Cash cart is open and Pikachu jumps in from Sakura's shoulders and Sakura puts in a small oxygen tank.

"Ok. When do you need to make the deposit?" Sakura asks.

"Not until we get your signal," Koji answered.

"Hey, what do we look like? A couple of idiotic Digimons or something?" Koichi asks, with the hint of sarcasm

No one responds.

Sakura looks back at Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu. How does it feel? You comfortable in there?"

"Pika, Pikachu," Pikachu replies in a positive tone.

"Great. Want something to read, like a magazine?"

Koji, Koichi, Sakura and Metabee saw a wooden sign with the image of a middle finger popping out of the cart, giving Sakura the answer on what Pikachu would do with a magazine in the fake cash cart.

"Ok, thirty minutes of breathing time starts...now." Sakura closes the lid and seals Pikachu in.

**_29:59 remaining_ **

Koichi puts the tablecloth back on the cart while Koji snatches the bottle of red wine.

"And you'll get no tip, you Meda-bums!" Metabee yelled out as the K Twins left the room.

* * *

**_28:35 remaining_ **

Yugi and Seto were walking in the Game Corner.

"It only came to our attention this morning, Mr. Kaiba. Apparently he has a record longer...well, longer than my arm."

Seto looks at Yugi. "If he is who you say he is."

* * *

Back at the suite, Sakura and Metabee were watching Seto and Yugi. Seto opens his black portfolio and read the note with the combination to the vault and hides it in his jacket pocket.

"Were you able to read it?" Sakura asked.

"His head is blocking the last two numbers." Metabee takes the microphone and tells Yugi to go to Plan B. "We missed it. Yugi, you got to get the combination yourself."

* * *

Yugi slightly nods, but Seto notices this. Seto decides to ask some questions.

"So, you've been with the commission long?"

"Only for 18 months." Yugi answered.

"I know a Yui Ikari over there. You work with her at all?"

Yugi paused for a bit, and then said, "Not since she disappeared without a trace last year."

James and the supervisor walked to Seto and Yugi.

"Eric Harrison?"

"What's this about?

"Mr. Harrison," Yugi said. "It has come to our attention..."

"I think it's better if we talk off the floor," Seto interrupted. "Would you come with us, Mr. Harrison?"

"Certainly, Mr. Kaiba."

As James, Seto and Yugi were walking away, a lift door opens and Koji and Koichi arrived in security uniform while pushing a cash card, leaving behind the waiters' uniforms and the tablecloth.

* * *

**_24:25 remaining _**

At the restaurant, Misty instantly got her usual table, considering that she is Kaiba's woman.

"Ms Ketchum." The waiter said as he moved a chair for her.

"Thank you." Misty looks back at the waiter and sees Ash at the entrance. "Excuse me..."

Misty walks towards Ash. "Ash. My answer is no."

"Misty, I'm only here for a moment."

"No. I'm having you thrown out at this instant."

Ash grabs Misty's arm.

"I know you're up to something, Ash. What? And don't say you came here for me. You're pulling a job, aren't you?"

"Mist..."

"Well, know this, Ashy. No matter what you do, you won't win me back. I can't afford it."

"Misty...I came to say goodbye."

This comes to a surprise to Misty. Something must be up; otherwise he wouldn't be giving up on her so easily.

"Well...goodbye."

Ash was about to kiss Misty, but decides to go for the cheek.

"Be good and take care," Ash whispered.

Ash walks off. "Good bye Ash."

Ash only reached the entrance to see the two goons that were following him.

"Mr. Ketchum..." Jono started.

"Mr. Kaiba would like to see you," Honda finished.

Ash knew this was happening. "I thought he might."

As Ash was escorted away, Tai was at a table, watching Ash and the two goons.

"What were you thinking, Ash?" Tai mumbled.

* * *

**_18:30_****_ remaining_ **

At a meeting room, James was sitting at the table while Seto Kaiba and Daniel Blue were standing up. Yugi removes the beeper from his belt and puts it on the table. Seto continues to look at his watch as the match is going to start soon.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Harrison."

James nods, acknowledging that.

"Or should I call you Mr. Stuart?"

James stopped nodding, knowing that his secret is out. Yugi takes out a mug shot of James.

"You are James Stuart, aka. Jimmy Stu. Formerly of the Celadon game corner, Goldenrod and Team Rocket?"

James did not answer.

"I take it from your silence that you don't refute that." Yugi looks at Seto. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid that you've been employing an Ex-Team Rocket member. As you know, the _TCG_ strictly forbids..."

"You racist..."

Yugi pauses.

"Pardon me?"

James started to rant. "You heard me. Just cause some purple-haired man tries to earn a decent wage in this region..."

"But that has nothing to do with..."

James still continued as he speaks over Yugi. "...some young twerp like you come here and kick me out onto the street. What do you want me to do? Shine your shoes? Do a funny dance on the table? You could as well call the Yu-Gi-Oh game **'Trunks-oh'** if that's the case."

Yugi started to object. "I resent your implication that your hair color has something anything to do with this. Even I have purple hair, with a bit of blonde streaks. Vice-President Vegeta's son, Trunks also has an almost purple hair, only that he has lavender...almost like yours." Yugi looks back at Seto. "As I was saying, the _Tokyo Commission for Gaming_ strictly forbids the employment of colored...oops. I mean...

"Why you little..."

James pounces on Yugi, starting up a small dust cloud fight as James strangles Yugi. Seto quickly tries to separate the two, not knowing that Yugi slips his hand into Seto's jacket and takes the vault codes and slips it into his own pocket.

James stopped. "Ok. I'm cool. You'd better talk to him, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto looks at Yugi. "You alright, Mr. Blue?"

"I'm fine."

* * *

Sakura and Metabee were watching the small skirmish between Jimmy and Daniel Blue from the Lord of Dragons suite.

"He's got it," Sakura said. Then, she gave the orders to the K twins. "Koji, Koichi, deliver the package."

* * *

**_14:05_****_ remaining _**

Koji and Koichi were walking to the security door with the cash cart. Koichi reach into his pockets to find his card, only to find that it's not there. "Uh-oh. I think I lost my card."

"Seriously?" Koji asked.

"Yeah. I'm such a blockhead."

"You're a blockhead, a fool and a simpleton!" Koji slaps Koichi on the back of the head.

"Calm down, guys," The security guard said. "Listen, where did this come from?"

"Experts Dueling Room. Mr. Kaiba's stuff is in here," Koji said.

"Alright, to the counting room?"

"No, Mr. Kaiba's money goes straight to the vault," Koichi explained.

"Of course." Another security guard took the trolley into the authorized area.

"And next time, remember your cards or you'll get fired."

"Of course," Koji said.

"Yeah, sorry." Koichi apologized.

* * *

In the Security room, one monitor has Ash being escorted by Jono and Honda, on another, Keitaro's briefcase was being carried into a lift, followed by the security guard pushing the cash cart with Pikachu inside.

"There it is now, Mr. Urashima."

Keitaro was starting to sweat. "Wonderful."

* * *

**_11:20_****_ remaining_ **

Sakura slips on a white coat and prepares to put on some makeup. "That's my cue."

Metabee takes over the microphone.

"What's your status, Eriol?"

* * *

Eriol was driving the white van while listening to the books-on-tape version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

_Metabee (on Eriol's earwig): Yo, E! _

Eriol turns the volume down of the radio down. "There's no need to yell, Metabee."

_Metabee (on Earwig): What's your status? _

"I'm there."

Eriol's van has reached the roof of a car park. The whole of Domino City can be seen on the top of this very tall car park.

* * *

James was escorted out by two security guards followed by Yugi and Seto.

"Please show this man off the premises." Seto looks at James. "And don't ever step into my Game Corner ever again."

"Racist!" James said, scaring Yugi.

James was escorted away. Seto looks at his watch. He's late and he hates being late.

"Mr. Blue, if you don't mind." Yugi was blank. "Mr. Blue?"

"Of course."

They walk for a while. After turning a corner, Yugi remembers about his pager.

"Damn! I forgot my pager. Sorry, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto sighs. This is no time for distractions. Seto looks at the cameras and decides to risk it. "Do you know the way back? Seto asks.

"Of course. Enjoy the fight."

"Thank you."

Seto walks off. Misty will be furious. As Yugi started walking back to the room, Yugi slips out the combination and reads the codes.

**_06:45_****_ remaining_ **

James was thrown out of Kaiba Land.

"Thanks, guys."

The guards walked back into the Game Corner and James smiled, walking off. " Mission complete."

* * *

**_06:30_****_ remaining_ **

Ash was in the interrogation room with Jono and Honda waiting.

"How long do you think Mr. Kaiba will be?"

"Just a few minutes more," Jono said.

Ash looks around. "Hmm, no cameras. Don't want anyone to see what's going on in here?"

The goons were silent.

"Let me guess. He's not coming."

The two plainclothes goons looked at each other. He knows.

"So, who is?" Ash asks.

At that instant, the door opens, revealing a short bald man with six dots on his head. Ash's first impression that this person used to be a monk of some sort.

"I guess Mr. Kaiba didn't like me talking to his girl."

"We'll step outside and leave Baldy here with you to talk things over."

The two goons left the room, leaving Ash with the Baldy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cash cart with Pikachu was wheeled into the room with the briefcase by the two guards. As the cash cart was parked at it's_ 'usual'_ spot in the middle of the room, the other guard just simply puts the briefcase on the top of the cash cart with Pikachu inside, creating an unforeseen obstacle for Pikachu's amazing escape.

* * *

Metabee mumbled, "Oh shit."

* * *

Keitaro also saw the same thing.

"Does that satisfy you, Mr. Urashima?" The manager asks.

Keitaro nods as he was also sweating under the pressure. "Yes, I'm very satisfied." Keitaro checks his pockets for any lifesavers.

"You alright, sir?" The manager asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

Ash stood up from his seat. "Alright..."

The Baldy lands a punch at Ash's face. Ash gets back up and wipes a bit of blood off his lips.

"Krillin, couldn't you at least wait?"

Krillin scratches the back of his head. "Sorry, Ash. I forgot."

"That's fine." Ash said. "So, how's your wife?"

"Pretty good, thanks to you," Krillin replied.

"Let's get to work."

Ash moves a safe in the room and climbs up into the ceiling.

* * *

**_04:30_****_ remaining_ **

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Yugi was making his way to the elevator

_Metabee (through earwig): Almost there, Yugi. _

* * *

In the security room, Keitaro and a guard spots Yugi on the monitor.

"Who's that?"

The guard takes a mike.

"I think we got a bogey in the corridor..."

Keitaro finally couldn't handle the suspense and fainted.

"Mr. Urashima!" Everyone in the room turn their backs to their monitors.

* * *

Back in the corridor, Yugi punches in the combination of the codes in the lift.

* * *

In the suite, Metabee punches in a few keys on his keyboard.

"Going to video...now."

* * *

The surveillance camera in the lift changes from Yugi being inside into an empty lift. No one at the security center noticed the slight change.

"Call for a doctor!"

* * *

**_3:20_****_ remaining_ **

In the elevator, Yugi pushes up the ceiling and was about to put his briefcase up there when a hand takes the briefcase, catching Yugi by surprise.

"What the hell!"

Ash smiled. "Hey, Yugi. You didn't really think that I was going to sit this one out, did you?"

Yugi was pulled up out of the elevator through the ceiling onto the top.

"Why didn't you trust me?" Yugi asked.

"I do now."

* * *

At the Duelist Kingdom battle arena, Seto and Misty found their seats, one row in front of Tai.

* * *

**_02:45_****_ remaining_ **

Sakura walked towards the Security door in a white coat and a pink wig while carrying a doctor's bag.

"Did someone call for a doctor?" Sakura asked.

* * *

Ash and Yugi were removing their shirts and jackets and changed into black outfits as Yugi open a briefcase, with has hidden two electromagnets and a rappelling tools.

"How did you get here?" Yugi asked while strapping on his harness.

"Crawlspace in the ceiling and gave a friend a couple of million," Ash explained.

"What about the thing with Sakura?" Yugi asked.

Ash smiles.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback **

Sakura and Ash were at the balcony.

"You think little Yugi bought it?" Ash asked.

"Hey, I think even Tai bought it and he knew we were screwing around," Sakura said. "You sure about this?"

Ash nods. "Solomon wiped me out in my first ever dueling lesson. The least I could do is give his grandson a push."

**End Flashback **

**

* * *

**

"Why make me go through all this? Why not just tell me?" Yugi asks.

"Then, where's the fun in that?" Ash said.

The two tighten their harnesses and prepared to make the drop. "Pikachu has only three minutes of air left."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the security room, Doctor Sakura was doing her best to revive Hamtaro.

"Come on! Breath!" Sakura tried to do CPR to revive Keitaro, but it was no use. At that moment, two paramedics arrived with a stretcher and a defibrillator.

"I'm sorry...he's gone," Sakura said and everyone in the room all bow their heads.

"I told you to hurry!" Paramedic Koji said to Paramedic Koichi.

* * *

While all this is happening, Krillin was jumping around the room while hitting himself a bit to make it sound as though Ash is getting the beating of his life, while at the same time, making some slight moans and groans.

* * *

**_01:25_****_ remaining_ **

Under the elevator, Yugi and Ash attached the electromagnetic grapples.

"So, who do you like tonight?" Ash asked.

"Wa?"

"Gary or the other guy?"

"Oh, the battle." Ash nods. "I'll take the other guy," said Yugi.

Ash was silent. In response to that silence, Yugi asks, "Why? You like Gary?" Ash nods. "How strongly do you feel about it?"

"You looking for some action?"

"I'll put in a buck," Yugi answered.

"A buck it is." said Ash. The two finished attaching themselves to the grapples and started to hang over the lift shaft over a web of infra-red sensors.

"Metabee, we're set," Ash said to a mike.

* * *

Sakura was leading _'paramedics'_ Koji and Koichi with the_ 'dead'_ Keitaro on a gurney.

"Metabee, we're set," Sakura said to a mike.

* * *

In the suite, after receiving confirmation from the two, Metabee has wrapped himself in aluminum foil in a way to prevent the EMP bomb from affecting him (although this is unproven). Anyway, Metabee speaks to his mike to relay the message to Eriol.

"Eriol, we're set."

* * *

**_00:59_****_ remaining_ **

On the roof of the Car park, Eriol was adding some finishing touches on the EMP bomb.

"Give me a minute, boss," Eriol said.

_Metabee (on earwig): We don't have a minute. In about thirty seconds, Pikachu will suffocate. _

"Then give me thirty seconds!"

Eriol hooks up the wires and takes out a remote.

* * *

**_00:23_****_ remaining_ **

In the shaft, Ash and Yugi were hanging out in the elevator shaft, literally.

"Ever rappelled before?" Ash asks.

"Nope."

"Neither did I."

* * *

Eriol finished the job and said, "One blackout, coming up."

_Metabee (on earwig): Then hit it! _

Eriol pressed the button, and unleashes the EMP Bomb.

**_00:01_****_ remaining_ **

Everywhere in Domino City has lost power.

The buildings, the street lights, the cars...

* * *

In the Duelist Kingdom battle arena.

Gary and his opponent have released their Pokémon when the lights went out.

* * *

In the shaft, the sensors went out. Ash and Yugi took out some florescent tubes.

"Crack it!"

They crack the tubes and let it drop down into the shaft. "Now!"

The two released their locks and both dropped downwards into the shaft until the cords have reached their full extension, giving both Ash and Yugi an ultra painful wedgies feeling from their harnesses. They are only a few feet over the shaft bottom.

"Now, cut it!"

Both Ash and Yugi cut the cords before the sensors reactivate. The cords were recalled at a very fast speed and both Ash and Yugi landed on the floor. The infrared sensors went back online.

* * *

Back at the Duelist Kingdom Battle Arena, the lights went back on and there was confusion on both sides of the field. In the midst of his opponent's confusion, Gary secretly ordered his Pokémon to launch an attack at his opponent's Pokémon. In just one hit, the Pokémon is knocked out.

Seto was shocked at the turn of events. "What the hell was that?" Seto looks back and gives a suspicious glare at Tai in the row behind.

Tai shrugs. "I didn't do anything. I was here the whole time."

Seto mumbled, "And that was only the first round."

* * *

Eriol smiled. His mission is complete.

" Viva Domino City," Eriol said as the lights and power returned.

* * *

Back in the shaft, Yugi and Ash recovered from their fall.

Yugi got up. "You alright, Ash?" Yugi asked.

Ash rubs his back. "No, but it's sweet of you to ask."

* * *

The lights were returning in the vault when the cash cart lid opens up. Pikachu was having trouble to open the lid because of Keitaro's heavy briefcase.

* * *

Metabee watches this through his monitors when James entered the room.

"Are they in?" James asked.

"One second...hang on. I thought you got kicked out?"

James shrugged. "Meh. I slipped in during the blackout."

Metabee presses a button.

* * *

In the Security room, the surveillance video of the vault and vault corridor were replaced by another footage of the two locations.

* * *

"Tape from last night. Same guards, same shift."

Metabee and James watch their view of the vault. The briefcase is moving closer to the edge of the cart.

* * *

In all of the Gaming Corners owned by Kaiba, chaos is unleashed as everyone is trying to make up for lost cash and halve their bets, while stealing some at the same time.

* * *

Back in the vault, Pikachu pushes open the cash cart lid and sees the handcuff. Pikachu quickly grabs the handcuff by his teeth and was able to prevent the case from touching the floor sensors.

* * *

Outside the vault, the lift doors open and Ash and Yugi looked inside to see the three guards. Ash takes a gas emitter disk that is the size of a Hockey Puck and slides it across the floor near the three guards. The disk opens up, releasing the gas.

"Oh, Pika! Was that you?" One of the guards asked.

In the lift shaft, Ash and Yugi were silently counting. Thump! One guard down. Thump! Two guards down.

Yugi was about to open the shaft when Ash stops him. "Wait."

Thump! All three guards down.

"Ok."

They open the lift doors and entered the vault corridor and quickly tied up the guards.

"You think Pikachu made it out ok?" Yugi asks.

"I'm sure he's fine."

Yugi presses in the combination to the vault, opening only the first door.

"Right, we have a 13.2 pound Pikachu with a hundred and sixty million dollars behind that door. Let's get him out," Ash said.

"Sure."

Ash pounds on the door twice.

* * *

In the vault, Pikachu picks up all the_ 'emeralds'_ from Keitaro's Briefcase and prepares for his jump. This time, the only difference between the practice and the real thing is Pikachu's bandaged tail.

* * *

In the suite, James and Metabee were watching.

"Ten says he shorts it," James said.

"No bet."

* * *

Pikachu does the jump, only to slip on the shelf and almost slipping off onto the floor, but Pikachu quickly got a grip on the shelf and prevented a mishap.

* * *

Metabee and James sighed in relief.

"Damn," Metabee said. "Should have taken that bet."

* * *

Pikachu makes his way to the door and plants the first_ 'emerald'_ on the door and puts in a detonator receiver on the emerald. Then, Pikachu pounds on the door.

* * *

Ash receives the message and puts in a receiver on the end where the_ 'emerald' _is expected to be.

* * *

In the suite, James and Metabee were watching when Eriol entered the suite.

"Where are we up to, guys?" Eriol asked.

"Pins and floor sensors."

"Wicked," Eriol said. "A tough vault door, but a little bit of semtex on Pikachu's side should do the trick."

* * *

Pikachu has finished putting in the _'emeralds'_ and detonator receiver on the door and landed a few final pounds on the door.

* * *

Ash received the message and plants a detonator on the door. Ash pounds on the door to give Pikachu a warning.

"Counting down from twenty...now." Ash said as he holds the remote.

* * *

In the vault, Pikachu was about to get away when his bandaged tail got caught on the door.

* * *

"16, 15, 14..."

* * *

Pikachu tries to pull his tail out with one paw, getting Pikachu closer to the explosive.

* * *

The team in the suite were aware of the danger, and Metabee quickly tries to communicate with Yugi.

"Yugi! Can you read me? Yugi, do not blow the door. You're about to kill Pikachu!"

Yugi did not respond.

"Damn, the EMP bomb must have blown out Yugi's earwig," Eriol said.

* * *

Pikachu prepared for the inevitable...

* * *

"4, 3, 2, 1..."

Ash presses the remote. but nothing happens. Ash shakes the device, checking to see what's wrong.

* * *

Inside the vault, Pikachu finally got his tail free, ripping off a bit of the bandage and quickly duck for cover in the cash cart.

* * *

Nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asks.

Ash was confused. "I don't know."

"You check the batteries?"

Ash takes out the batteries and check their power level. Both have zero percent.

Yugi takes out some spare batteries and said, "You know, if you lose focus for one second in this game..."

"...and someone gets hurt," Ash finished as he takes the batteries and puts them in. "Yeah, yeah. I don't hear Pikachu complaining." Ash presses the button to test it out, only to detonate the bombs in the vault, catching the two thieves off guard.

"Oops."

They enter the vault. It was a mess. "Pikachu! You alright?"

Pikachu climbed out of the Cash cart he was hiding in. "Where the Pika you been!" Pikachu cursed.

Both Ash and Yugi apologized. "Sorry."

* * *

James, Metabee, Eriol and a now living Keitaro were watching the monitor of Ash, Pikachu and Yugi packing the money in the vault into some bags.

"Ever been in love?" Keitaro asks.

James gave a bit of thought. "Once with a redhead named Jessie," James replied.

Keitaro smiled. "This is better and much sexier."

Metabee sighs and takes the mike. "Sakura, you're up."

**End of Part 6 **


	7. Out of Kaiba's Vault

**Ketchum's Eleven **

_07: Out of Kaiba's Vault (or **ANBU** has arrived) _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

While walking through Kaiba Land, Sakura takes a cell phone and dials a number.

* * *

Misty and Seto were leaving the arena when a cell phone was ringing.

"Are you going to answer that?" Seto asks.

"I don't have a cell phone," said Misty.

The two keep on walking, but the ringing was still following them. Misty checks her coat pocket and found the ringing cell phone.

"This isn't mine."

"Find out who it is."

Misty answers the phone. "Hello?"

_Sakura (on Phone): May I speak to Mr. Kaiba, please? _

"It's for you."

Seto takes the phone.

"Who's this?" Seto asked.

_Sakura (on phone): The person who's robbing you. _

* * *

Seto and Misty entered the Security center of Kaiba Land. Seto was showing signs of fear as he walks to one of his security staff.

"What the hell is going on in the vault?" Seto asks.

The guard looks at the surveillance footage and everything seemed normal.

"Nothing, sir. All normal."

"Show me."

Seto looks at the security cam view of the vault door and inside the vault. All normal, then he speaks to Sakura on the phone. "I'm afraid that you're mistaken."

* * *

In the Lord of Dragons Suite, Metabee was at the computer with Eriol, James and Keitaro watching Metabee waiting on cue while listening to the conversation on a small speaker.

_Sakura (on speaker): You watching your monitor? Ok, keep watching. _

Metabee makes the switch of footages...

* * *

The images on the security videos changed into the image of the vault being robbed by two masked figures and a small masked midget.

"Oh, Pika..." Seto mouthed.

* * *

Sakura was casually strolling around Kaiba Land while speaking on the phone.

"In this town, your luck can change just that quickly."

* * *

Seto calls out for his manager. "Find out how much money do we have down there."

Behind Seto, Misty was wondering how that cell phone got into her pocket. Suddenly, she remembers Ash...

* * *

**Earlier, at the Restaurant **

"Misty...I came to say goodbye."

This comes to a surprise to Misty. Something must be up; otherwise he wouldn't be giving up on her so easily.

"Well...goodbye."

Ash was about to kiss Misty, but decides to go for the cheek. What Misty didn't see is Ash slipping a cell phone into the coat pocket.

"Be good and take care," Ash whispered.

* * *

**Presently **

"Misty..."

Misty looked at Seto. "Yes?"

"Misty, perhaps you shouldn't be here to see this," Seto said.

Misty leaves the room.

"Alright, you've broken into my vault. Congratulations. You're a dead woman," said Seto as Misty leaves the room.

_Sakura (On Phone): Maybe. _

"Maybe? And how do you expect to leave here? Do you believe that I'll simply allow you to leave my Game Corner with bags full of my money?

* * *

Sakura shakes her head. "No. You're going to carry it out for us."

Sakura could hear Seto laughing.

_Seto (on Phone): And why would I do that? _

"Take a closer look at your monitor."

At that moment, Misty was entered the Game Corner and sees Sakura talking to Seto on her phone.

* * *

Seto looks at the monitor. The three masked figures were packing half of the money into marked bags and the other half were rigged with traps. At that moment, Seto's manager returned with the amount in the vault.

_Sakura (on Phone): As your manager is probably reporting to you by now, you have a little over a hundred and sixty million in your vault tonight. _

The manager gave Seto the amount. Over 163 million in total in Kaiba's vault. **(Amount: 163 million, 156 thousand and 759 dollars)**

_Sakura (on Phone): You may notice that we're only packing up half of your money. The other half is kept with us as a hostage, bobby-trapped. _

* * *

"You let 80 million go and we'll let you keep your 80 million. That's the deal. You try to stop us, we'll blow up the money in both the bags and the vault," Sakura warned as she only happens to see Misty face-to-face. "Mr. Kaiba, you can lose eighty million secretly tonight or you can lose a hundred and sixty million publicly. It's your choice." Sakura cups her cell phone and says, "Hi, Kasumi-chan."

* * *

Seto cups the cell phone. Now he's mad. He has two choices. **_Choice A_**: Do what he must do and let the money go. **_Choice B_**: What he really wants to do, stop this _'Robin-Hood'_ bitch and her merry men. Kaiba makes his choice.

"Make the call," Seto ordered to his manager. The manager makes the call to the proper authorities.

_"Emergency Response..."_

* * *

Back on the Kaiba Land floor...

"Where's Ash?" Misty asks.

"He's fine," Sakura said. "He wants you to go upstairs and watch TV."

"He does?"

* * *

"We have three men with explosives who have taken control of our vault," The manager said to the emergency operator.

Seto returns to speaking to Sakura.

* * *

_Seto (on phone): You have a deal. _

"It's alright, Mist. I promise." Sakura resumes her conversation with Seto.

"Good, here's what you do..."

Misty walks to the lift towards her suite. Now it's a matter of debate within herself, tell Kaiba about Ash's scheme and ruin his life or let Ash do what he wants and ruin Kaiba's life?

* * *

Six canvas bags were in the elevator, each marked with white X.

_Sakura (V/O): Five minutes from now, the men in the vault are going to deposit six bags into the vault elevator. If they meet anyone, we'll blow everything. _

The elevator reached ground level and the guards walked into the lift.

_Sakura (V/O): One minute later, the elevator will rise up to your floor. Three of your guards will pick up the bags and carry them into the Game Corner. _

The three guards did what was instructed.

* * *

In the Game Corner, Sakura walked past some slot machines.

"If they take more then twenty seconds to reach the Game Corner entrance of if there is any indication of a switch has been made, we'll blow the money in the vault and in the bags."

* * *

Seto hears the slots on the phone. Seto looks at his manager and whispered, "She's in the casino right now."

* * *

Sakura calmly said, "Of course, I am in your casino. In fact, I'm staying in your hotel. Kaiba, I've got seven words for you: _'All your base are belong to us'_. Back to business. Now, as soon as your guards get to the entrance, a white unmarked van is going to pull up at the valet station."

* * *

At the valet station, the white unmarked van is right there, waiting for the bags of money. No one can see the insides of the van as all of the windows are tinted. A large perimeter of guards were surrounding the van.

_Sakura (V/O): Your guards will load the bags into the van's rear. If anyone puts a hand on the driver's door or look into the window, we'll blow everything. _

The guards loaded the marked bags into the van, with a video camera monitoring what the guards are doing.

As soon as the money was packed into a white van and the rear door closes, the van drives off, secretly followed by a few of Kaiba's personal henchmen following the van in cars.

At the same time, an **ANBU** van arrived at the entrance of Kaiba Land and unloads its ninja squad. Their faces were covered under masks, covering the identity of the ninjas.

* * *

"Now what?" Seto asked.

_Sakura (on phone): When I get word that the van is hasn't been followed and the money is secure, my men will exit the building and once their safety is confirmed, you'll get your vault back. _

Seto's manager appeared with a note. "**ANBU** is here." Seto nods and gives a thumbs up.

"And miss, I have complied with your every request, would you agree?" Seto asks.

_Sakura (on phone): I would. _

"Good, I have one of my own."

_Sakura (on phone): Yes? _

Seto unleash his warning. "Run and hide, bitch, run and hide. If you get caught trying to buy a DVD episode of Totally Spies in Beverly Hills or Winx Club in Alfea, I'll be supremely disappointed. Because I want my people to find you. And rest assured: when they do, they won't hand you over to the police. Run and hide, that's all I ask."

* * *

During Kaiba's rant, Sakura abandoned the cell phone at the bar while in the Lord of Dragon's Suite is empty.

* * *

In the streets of Domino City, cars filled with Seto's goons are following the white van. Behind the goons' cars, a separate car was shadowing Seto's goons.

* * *

Misty was in her suite, still on her internal debate while the TV news was showing Gary's surprise first round win.

* * *

Kaiba listens. The line is dead.

"Mr. Kaiba. Our guys say that the van is headed towards Domino Domestic Airport."

Seto gives his order. "Get everyone in position. I want my vault back before that van hits the runway."

On the monitors, the three masked thieves were pacing around the vault.

* * *

The **ANBU** team was rappelling down the elevator shaft with the sensors turned off by Seto's manager. Heavy breathing was heard from under the **ANBU** masks as though they were pretending to be Darth Vader.

**ANBU** is moving into position as they activated their night vision and armed their standard issue **SAW25 _(with Grenades included by pressing the front trigger)._**

The **ANBU** leader, a blue-teal haired female, gives the orders to the other **ANBU** Ninjas.

* * *

Back in the security room, Seto and his personnel were listening in on the radio.

**_ANBU_**_ leader (on Radio): Night-vision goggles on. Prepare to cut power. _

The manager puts his hand on a switch.

**_ANBU_**_ leader (on Radio): Cut it! _

The power is cut off as both monitors went blank from the darkness. The only thing they can hear is the voices through the **ANBU** radio frequency.

**_ANBU_**_ leader (on Radio): Breaching elevator doors now. Blue Team, in! Red Team, now! _

**_ANBU_**_ ninja 1 (on Radio): We have two guards, bound, and unconscious. _

A metallic thud was heard on the radio.

**_ANBU_**_ leader (on Radio): What was that? _

_Yugi's panicked voice (on radio): Guys! Guys! Someone's here! _

**_ANBU_**_ ninja 1 (on Radio): Take him down, now! _

**_ANBU_**_ leader (on Radio): I'm on to him! _

Shots were fired from one of the SAW25s and an explosion was heard.

**_ANBU_**_ leader (on Radio): Lights. We need power now! _

Seto's manager switches the power back on. On the monitor, smoke fills the vault as two **ANBU** ninjas search through the smoke while the other **ANBU** members evacuated the unconscious guards.

"What's the situation down there?" Seto asks the **ANBU** leader.

**_ANBU_**_ leader (on radio): They blew it! They blew the whole...Oh Pika. It appears that they detonated an incendiary device. If there was anyone in there, they're not likely to be from One Piece because they're in pieces now. _

Seto sighs and told his manager, "Tell them to take the van." As Seto was leaving, in a really pissed off voice, Seto added, "And find out how they got hooked into my system!"

* * *

**Domino** **Domestic** **Airport**

The van finally stops at Domino Domestic airport. Behind the white van, Seto's goons got out of the cars and armed themselves with whatever weapons that is available. _(After all, Kaiba corp. used to be a weapons manufacturing company)_.

"Get out of the van, now!" The leader of the goons ordered. There was no response. "The tires. Shoot the tires!"

The goons fired at all four tires of the van.

* * *

**Kaiba** **Land**** Vault **

Seto enters his vault as **ANBU** were searching for survivors. The vault is completely gutted by the explosion. Nothing is left. People, money or even Mr. Urashima's emeralds all have been destroyed.

"Mr. Kaiba," the **ANBU** leader said.

"Yes?"

"We couldn't find any survivors. Or, I'm afraid, any of your money. I'm sorry sir."

**ANBU** has failed Kaiba. He dismisses them. "Take your men out, now."

The leader said, "But Mr. Kaiba, if you could at least wait for the bomb..."

"Please leave, now," Seto said.

"It's your vault. Red team, Blue team. Take your gear and move out!" The **ANBU** leader ordered as **ANBU** picked up their equipment bags and left.

Seto takes his walkie-talkie. "Where are we with the van?"

* * *

**Domino** **Domestic** **Airport**

The leader of the goons opened the driver side door, only to find a camera and a remote unit as the driver of the van.

"What the?"

The camera looks at the goon.

"There's no one inside!" The goon yelled out to the others.

The van moves forward a bit.

* * *

A distance away, Koichi and Tai were watching from inside one of Tai's cars.

"Oops, do you want to get in?" Koichi presses the remote again. "Oops, I'm sorry."

"Enough monkey business. Give me a turn. I wanna press the button," Tai said.

"Be my guest."

Tai presses the button.

* * *

The goon was about to open the back door of the van when the bags in the van exploded and flyers flew out.

_Manager (walkie-talkie to Seto): Mr. Kaiba, we took the van sir, but there was no money inside the bags. _

_Seto (walkie-talkie to manager): What! What do you mean no money inside the bags? _

_Manager (walkie-talkie to Seto): They say that the bags were filled with fliers, sir. For the latest card craze of Duel Masters! _

* * *

In the vault, Seto spots something on the vault floor.

"Cue up to the tape of the robbery."

Seto sees the words _'_ _Kaiba_ _Land__'_ on the vault floor.

* * *

The manager was watching the tape.

"Yes sir, I'm looking at the tape now."

_Seto (walkie-talkie): Do you see the words_ **_'_** **_Kaiba_****** **_Land_****_'_** _on the floor?_

The robbery tape did not show the words _'_ _Kaiba_ _Land__'_ on the floor.

"No, sir. I don't understand."

* * *

Seto explains the slight change. "We had the words installed last Tuesday. The image we saw of the men robbing us was a tape."

_Manager (on Walkie-talkie): What? _

"Someone built a double of my vault, then made a tape of them robbing it. When we saw them putting it in the bags, that wasn't actually happening."

Kaiba is now absolutely furious with this turn of events.

_Manager (on walkie-talkie): But, sir, what happened to all that money? _

* * *

Eight **ANBU** Ninjas were making their way to the **ANBU** van, with each ninja carrying 20 million in their bags. The leader removes the blue-teal wig to reveal a orange-brown hair and the mask, revealing Sakura as the leader of the **ANBU** ninjas with Eriol, Keitaro, Koji, James, Pikachu, Metabee and Yugi under the masks.

* * *

**Earlier **

In the security room, Kaiba gives the order to his manager.

"Make the call."

The manager makes the phone call to the proper authorities.

* * *

In the Lord of Dragons suite, Metabee blocks all other calls and takes the manager's call as the _'proper authorities'_.

"Emergency response," Metabee said.

* * *

Six **ANBU** ninjas rappelled down the elevator shaft, with Keitaro having a bit of problems but still made it. The **ANBU** unit reached the bottom and opened the elevator doors, with Sakura wearing a blue-teal wig and the mask with a voice-changer; Sakura said in her disguised voice, "Night-vision goggles on. Prepare to cut power."

The other five put on their **ANBU** masks equipped with Night-vision and covered their faces and Sakura said, "Cut it!"

The power went out as Ash, Yugi and Pikachu were waiting with the red dot sights were on the trio.

As Yugi and Pikachu were putting on their **ANBU** outfits, and the others were packing the money into the equipment bags, Eriol throws a grenade into the vault.

"Guys! Guys! Someone's here!" Yugi cried out in a hysterical voice.

"Take him down, now!" Koji called out.

"I'm on to him!" Sakura yelled out and fired blanks from the SAW25. Sakura quickly shielded her eyes from the flash of the explosion.

* * *

**Presently, at the entrance to Kaiba** **Land**

The **ANBU** team got into the **ANBU** van, with Sakura at the front seat next to Koji, who starts up the van and takes a whiff from the Air Freshener hanging on the rear-view mirror.

Sakura takes out a phone and makes a call to Domino City PD.

"Domino City PD? This is Officer Narusegawa, Kanto Probation Division. I have a violator in your jurisdiction..."

Sakura cups her phone and said to Koji. "Hit it."

The **ANBU** van drives off, carrying away the money and the thieves away from the casino...

* * *

Kaiba looks around the vault and it suddenly occurs to him. "Ketchum..."

Seto leaves the vault.

**End of Part 7 **


	8. I know a guy

**Ketchum's Eleven **

_08: I know a guy _

**_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _**

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

Seto leaves the vault and walks towards the interrogation room, where Jono and Honda were guarding the entrance. 

"Where's Ketchum?"

"Still inside, sir. With the Baldy." Jono said.

"Open that door."

Jono opens the door, at the moment Ash got a punch straight in the stomach by Krillin. As soon as Krillin sees Kaiba, he steps away.

"Pick him up."

Jono and Honda picked Ash up.

"Hey, Kaiba. How's the other fight going?"

Kaiba proceeded to interrogate Ash personally. "Did you have a hand in this?"

"Did I have a hand in what?"

Kaiba looks at Ash, then at Krillin. Kaiba asks the question again. "Did you have a hand in this?"

"Kaiba, I have no idea what you're talking about," Ash said, while catching his breath.

Kaiba assumes that there is no way Ash could have done this if Krillin could beat Ash up this badly. "Get him out of here," Seto ordered.

* * *

In Kaiba's suite, the phone rings and Misty picks it up. 

"Yes?"

_Metabee (on phone): Turn to Channel 88. _

"Who's this?" Misty asks, but the caller hangs up.

Misty switches to Channel 88. It was the surveillance camera footage of the corridor, with a badly beaten Ash being escorted by Jono and Honda.

"What's the matter, Kaiba?" Ash asked. "You got robbed or something?"

"Stop there."

The goons stopped. "I'm going to give you one last chance. Where's my money?"

Ash smiled. "What if I said you could get your money back, if you give up Misty?"

Unaware that Misty was watching the conversation, Kaiba gave his answer in less than a second. "Yes."

Misty was saddened by Seto's decision.

"Well, that's interesting," Ash said. "Anyway, I know a guy back in Prison at Kanto. If anyone pulls a job in Japan, he knows about it."

Misty takes her handbag and coat and leaves Kaiba's suite.

* * *

Back in the corridor, Ash continued. "Give me 72 hours and I'll find out who took your money." 

Seto looks at Ash. "You know a guy? Well, contact the police. I'm sure Mr. Ketchum is in violation of his parole."

"Yes sir."

Ash was taken away by the goons towards the exit while Seto and his manager walked off in a different direction.

"Is it wise to let him go?" The manager asked.

Seto looked at his manager and said, "I want him followed...everywhere."

* * *

Seto walks to the lift to the hotel suites in Kaiba land. A big night for him. He's lost almost 160 million, his vault is demolished and Gary won the first round in an upset win. As Seto punches the button, the doors open and Misty walks past Seto without looking back at him. 

"Misty, wait."

Misty looked back at Seto. "Seto...you of all people must know. In your Game Corners, there is always someone watching."

Misty walks off, leaving Seto. Now, Seto has lost 160 million and one woman, his most secure vault is destroyed and Gary won the first round in an upset win. A big night...

* * *

The ANBU van drove into a warehouse. A few seconds later, Sakura, Yugi, Koji, Metabee, Keitaro, James, Eriol and Pikachu were out of their ninja outfits into civilian clothes and walked out of the warehouse. As soon as they reached the entrance, they meet up with Koichi and Taichi. The crew of ten began their victory walk towards the Kaiba Land fountains.

* * *

Misty walks to the entrance of Kaiba Land and sees Ash being escorted away by the Domino City police officers. 

"Wait! Officers! That's my husband!"

Misty ran to Ash and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Ash."

Ash smiled. "See, Misty? I knew what I was doing."

"I didn't."

"Alright, time to go," the Officer said.

"Ash, how long will you be?" Misty asked.

"About three to six months, I guess," Ash said as he gave Misty his usual red cap. "Keep it safe for me."

Misty takes the cap. "I will."

Ash gets into the Police car.

* * *

One other woman was watching Ash being driven away in the police car. The woman and nine other professionals were at the fountain watching Ash being safely taken away from Kaiba Land. 

As soon as the car is out of sight, the ten started to take their leave. The first to leave were the twins, Koji and Koichi. Followed by Pikachu. Eriol was next. Keitaro smiled and walked off. Metabee knows that the group will meet again soon as he leaves the group. James leaves. Tai looks at Sakura and Yugi, then leaves.

Sakura and Yugi looked at each other. They shake hands and parted off in different directions.

* * *

**Three to Six months later **

Sakura was waiting outside Kanto prison while eating a burger and holding a pink staff with a star and small wings. She looks up and sees Ash finally out, in the tuxedo he was wearing when he got arrested in Domino City. Ash breaths in the fresh air outside the prison walls and this time, he's in the car park instead of the entrance that had the morning traffic rush.

"Well, I hope you were the groom, Ash," Sakura said, looking at Ash's tuxedo.

"Sailor Moon called. She wants her wand back."

As the two walked to Sakura's car that was last seen in Chapter 1, Ash said, "Thirteen million and you drive this piece of shit cross country to pick me up?"

"I blew it all on my wand," said Sakura. "And it's nice to see you too."

"How's life?" Ash asked.

"Life...is a roomful of stuffed animals," Sakura replied. Sakura then mumbled to Ash, _'Silver __Sedan__, 10'o clock.'_ "Ok, where to first?" asked Sakura.

"To a phone."

Sakura knew this was coming. "Well, I stopped by to pick up some of your personal effects and put them in the back seat."

"My what?"

Ash looks at the back of Sakura's car. Misty was in the back seat wearing Ash's red cap. Misty smiles at Ash.

"I'm not sure if these belong to me," Ash said with a grin.

"Sure they do," said Misty. Ash gets into the car and sits next to Misty. They shared a kiss. "We need to find Sakura a boyfriend."

Sakura starts up the car. "What about the cute Hong Kong guy you were staying with in the prison?" Sakura asked.

As the car moves off, Ash spots the wedding ring on Misty's ring finger. "You said you sold this."

Misty smiled. "That's what I said."

"Liar," Ash said to Misty.

"Thief," Misty said to Ash.

"Idiots," mumbled Sakura, only to receive a tap on the head by her own wand. "Sorry."

As Sakura's car was moving along the road, another car has started up and begins to follow the trio. At the wheel, Kaiba's goons, Jono and Honda...

**End of Ketchum's Eleven**

* * *

**Main Character List:  
**Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) - Danny Ocean  
Sakura Avalon (Card Captor Sakura) - Rusty Ryan  
Taichi Kamiya (Digimon 01) - Reuben  
James (Pokémon) - Frank  
Koji and Koichi (Digimon Frontier) - Turk and Virgil Malloy  
Metabee (Medabots) - Livingston  
Eriol (Card Captor Sakura) - Basher  
Pikachu (Pokémon) - The Amazing Yen  
Keitaro (Love Hina) - Saul  
Yugi Moto (Yu-Gi-Oh) - Linus  
Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) - Terry Benedict  
Misty (Pokémon) - Tess Ocean 

**Other names:  
**Motoko - Prison guard  
Naru Narusegawa - Parole Officer  
Jounochi and Honda - Henchmen  
Baldy (.aka Krillin) - Bruiser

**A few Pointless Talking Stuff to make the file bigger: **

1. Both of Sakura's disguises during the heist involve her being dressed as a pink-haired doctor _(aka. Nurse Joy from Pokémon or Sakura Haruno from Naruto, depending on which kind of Pink wig)_ and a blue-teal haired police officer _(aka. Officer Jenny from Pokémon)_.

2. Why **ANBU** (from Naruto)? Because they're perfect as the Anime equivalent of SWAT. Though I borrowed some of the ideas from the 2004 SEGA game **GHOST Squad**, the only game I know that has ninjas with machine guns. Other than that, ANBU remains more or less the same.

3. The library in Chapter 1 used is the Mahora Academy Library from the Magister Negi Magi manga series.

4. Hikaru and Wizard are the names of two Angels _(custom built dolls)_ from Angelic Layer.** CLAMP** is the name of the group who made Card Captor Sakura, Angelic Layer and **CLAMP** Campus Detectives _(the reason why Sakura posed as a CLAMP agent.)_

5. There are some other references that I will not reveal.

* * *

Next Possible Fanfic Ideas _(some will be kicked around with but will never even start)_: 

- **Ketchum's Twelve**, the parody of the sequel, with Syaoran playing the role of Europol Agent Isabel.  
- Fixing up some old fanfics

* * *


End file.
